FOCUS
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: In the year of Crystal Tokyo: drama, love, evil forces and yeah, your typical, everyday day.
1. FOCUS

**FOCUS.**

i hope you all enjoy. read and review please, if not i dont know whether or not you like it and if i should continue with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TIME: Crystal Tokyo

YEAR:3001

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru got up from her seat once the bell ranged. She couldn't wait to see Chibi-usa; the pink bun girl would always wait in the same spot every day. The spot where the tree grew lop sided instead straight up. Hotaru smiled thinking about her friend. Hopefully, Chibi-usa would soon be more to her than just a friend. It would be Hotaru's dream for her to be Chibi-usa's girlfriend. But then again, it seemed impossible; for one, Chibi-usa had to carry on the sailor moon line. In other words, Chibi-usa had to marry a male in order to have kids.

Hotaru closed the class room door. She was always the last one to leave the class, even the teachers would beat her out the class. Hotaru laughed thinking about it. But wait a minute, Hotaru wasn't the last to leave. Hotaru opened the door back up and looked to the far back of the classroom. There packing her things as slowly as she could, was the new exchange student from America: Elza Grey. Hotaru sweat dropped when she saw how slow the girl was packing her items. Hotaru knew what it felt like to be lonely so she walked to the girl.

"Hi," she stated,"my name's Saturn or you can just call me Hotaru." Hotaru bowed before the girl.

The red haired girl with dazzleing blue eyes smiled and held out her hand to shake.

"Hi, my name is Elza Grey."

They shook hands.

Hotaru thought it would be nice to bring Elza to the spot to introduce her to Chibi-usa, but Chibi-usa wasn't there

_'Hmm, she must be late again._' Hotaru thought. She looked at Elza and smiled.

"So you're Sailor Saturn uh?" Elza asked.

Hotaru nodded her head proudly.

"So tell me, was worth it?"

Hotaru didn't understand her question. Was what worth what?

"Excuse me?"

"They say the sailor scouts saved the planet." Elza said. She was leaning against the lop sided tree. her head looking downward. Her foot played with the grass and fallen tree branches.

"You only save the planet when the problem starts in Japan. Why did't you appear when America needed you?" Elza eyes stayed fixed on the ground. Hotaru stayed silent. "Do you like my accent?"

She looked up at Hotaru who was confused on the sudden change of subject.

"We needed you. We didn't know how to fight that presence that came from outer space. We waited for you to come, but you didn't. You didn't do something until the presence moved to Japan. Now that's when you want to fight!"

Elza was angry.

"It took me only six months to learn Japanese. it's easy on account it's not a romantic language. No masculine or femimnine, just the blunt meaning." Elza looked back down at the grass. "So what, you saved the lanet from aliens, but what about the violence that still exsist?"

"There is no violence in Japan." Hotaru said.

"Japan isn't the only country on this Earth, now is it, Saturn?" Elza looked back up in Hotaru's eyes.

Hotaru didn't like how she talked about her friends and family like that but it seemed true. All the battles that they did fight were in Japan. Yes, there have been some negative forces that went to other countries but it wasn't Japan, so it was no need to worry about it. It's not that they didn't care about those countries but if the negative presence didn't come to Japan then that meant that their intentions weren't on destroying the Earth. Their intentions were just to get something that was beneficial to their home planet.

"There was no need to."

"We still needed you."

"Our focus is only on Japan for the Queen, King, and Princess." Hotaru said.

Chibi-usa stepped down the school stairs. She quickly spotted Hotaru at the spot but who was she talking to? Chibi-usa walked up to the two girls who were now silent. Hotaru smiled when she felt Chibi-usa's pure energy.

"Hi-"

"I better get going." Elza cut off. "I'll see you later, Hotaru and nice to meet you, Princess."

Elza waved goodbye to them and ran off down the sidewalk. Hotaru walked to the sidewalk so as to walk to the palace where they all lived. Chibi-usa ran up to her and linked her arm around Hotaru's left one. Together they crossed the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yes, i know it's short but i dont even know whether or not it's good. sigh. well, give a review so ill know whether or not to continue with it. so far, i like it. but maybe im just being bias.**


	2. EVENING

**Because its summer i can update frequently but once school starts (august 27) the updates will be either two times a month or once a month. But for now, enjoy. And everyone who has put me down as a Fav, Alert, and who has reviewed, thank you very much. It gives me a reason to continue on with it, knowing that people are involved. lol. anyways, Read if not, i don't know whether or not i should continue on with the next chapter. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Review Question: "_It's really good,but wouldn't Elza be long dead_?" by Shadow The Ninja Kitten

Review Answer: No, since after the defeat of Galxia (that chick). Usagi, Mamoru, the scouts, and the people of Tokyo all went through a dorment sleep for 999 years round that up to 1000 years. After that time they all awoke to live in Crystal Tokyo and have a peaceful life. Then soon the birth of Small Lady came. And there you go. Even though in my ff Elza is from america so why is she still alive? well, because its a fanfiction. (duh).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Usagi aka Usa-ko aka Queen Usagi the 2 aka Queen Usa-ko 2 aka Neo-Queen Serenity aka Sailor Moon_

_Mamoru aka King Mamoru aka King Endymion aka Tuxedo Mask aka Tuxedo Kamen_

_Minako aka Mina aka Sailor Venus aka Venus_

_Rei aka Sailor Mars aka Mars_

_Ami aka Sailor Mercury aka Mercury_

_Makoto aka Sailor Jupiter aka Jupiter_

_Chibi-Usa aka Small Lady Usagi (Usagi the 3)aka Usa-ko (Usa-ko the 3) aka Princess Usagi (2) aka Princess Rini, aka Sailor Chibi-Moon aka Neo-Princess Serenity_

_Haruka aka Ruka aka Sailor Uranus aka Uranus_

_Michiru aka Michi aka Sailor Neptune aka Neptune_

_Setsuna aka Time Keeper aka Sailor Pluto aka Pluto_

_Hotaru aka Silence and Death aka Ripper aka Sailor Saturn aka Saturn_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Michiru had her arm linked with the maid who was helping her walk down the main spirial stair case. Haruka waited for her lover to join her hand in hand to the Evening Ball that they all were gathering. It was a ball that every one who was older than sixteen and younger than 55 was mandatory to go to. The evening would first start off with a light dinner then discussing certian situations involving Crystal Tokyo and Japan. It would then discuss other countries and the problems; if any, that were occuring.

Each sailor scout wore a gown that synifed which planet they represented; for example, Michiru's gown was aqua marine while Haruka's had a hint of blue and orange.

Michiru's foot extended too far out from the next step. Haruka's eyebrow tilted up as she notice what was going to happen. As Michiru set her foot down, instead of stepping onto the next step, she missed it entirely. The maid grasped onto Michiru's arm to stable her fall; Haruka stepped forward to catch Michiru up front. Nevertheless, Michiru fell upon the hard, white, marble floor. Haruka chuckled.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

Michiru looked up at her girlfriend then back at the floor that she dove for. A slight red blush began to appear above Michiru's nose. She always thought of herself to be graceful but at least until that moment. Haruka helped Michiru up and the maid bowed. That night was the night that everyone in the city would be able to enjoy themselves including the maids and butlers who worked throughout the palace.

Michiru stood slightly close to Haruka. She noticed that Haruka still had that grin on her face. Michiru pushed away from Haruka's gasp and huffed down the corridor.

Haruka looked over at the maid who was worried.

"Oh, don't worry, she's just embarrass. You know, that kind of thing usaully doesn't happen to her."

zzzzz

Michiru leaned with her back against the Grand Hall's door. The Grand Hall was the room that could seat the whole city if needed to. But tonight it would only seat teenagers and adults. Haruka stepped up to Michiru looking calm and cool as ever.

"Did you even try to run after me?" Michiru asked playfully.

Haruka grunted. "In this gown and these high heels?" Haruka huffed. She thank god that this event was only once a year so she wouldn't have to wear another gown and high heels until 365 days from then.

Haruka slightly opened the doors to the Grande Hall. It was a full house; at the front of the room was a table that stood above the rest that seated the King, Queen, Princess and her date and the sailor scouts and their dates. The royal family was already seated. Princess Usagi set in the center of the table with her date, Helios. Beside Helios was King Endymion and beside Princess Usagi was Queen Usagi. The Inner scouts were to sit to the right of the Queen and the Outers would sit to the left of the King.

"What?" Michiru asked. "Are we early?"

Haruka nodded. The scouts would enter through the side of the Grande Hall and Haruka and Michiru were standing at the front doors. The high table wouldn't be so full of guess since Rei had asked Mina to be here date and Makoto had asked Ami to be her's.

"Come on, let's go." Michiru beckoned.

The two walked around to the side doors silently. Michiru looked up at her lover. She figured that Haruka would talk when she wanted to and sure enough, she did.

"Princess Usagi's date is Helios." Haruka knew that Hotaru must be highly upset about that. "Did Hotaru have a date for the ball?"

Michiru shook her head. "No, nor did Pluto."

"Well, Pluto never has a date so that's nothing new." Haruka stated. Michiru nodded her head to admit the truth. Both women sighed and then began to laugh hysterically.

zzzzzz

They all ate at the high table and talked small talk. Michiru was trying her best not to worry about the orchestra that would play later on that night and Makoko tried her best not to worry about the cooks down in the kitchen.

Michiru patted her daughter on the back when she notice she wasn't eating that much of her food.

"What's wrong, dear, is it not good?"

Hotaru shook her head. Michiru decided to leave the subject alone for the time being. Haruka watched as Mina kept stealing glances as Pluto. She felt it was important so she nudged her partner. Michiru lent in her ear to her lover.

"I've notice, "Haruka exclaimed, "that Venus has been giving Pluto a lot of stares."

Michiru sighed and lean back in her chair.

"Haruka, that's how Minako is, she likes to stare at pretty things. Besides, her and Rei are going out. Don't imply such things that could ruin something. Now enjoy the dinner." Michiru finished.

Haruka did just that still thinking; no, make that knowing that something else was stirring; nonetheless, she ate.

Princess Usagi tilted forward so she could get a glimspe of her friend, Hotaru. She saw that Hotaru was picking at her food though in a way that the commdors below wouldn't notice. The princess frown and lean back in her chair. Helios saw her frown and he questioned it.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

Chibi-usa blushed at the sudden touch of hot air on her and it wasn't unnoticed by Hotaru. Hotaru started pacing her leg; she did that any time she felt aggitated and right now, she did. She popped her neck to the left and right.

"No, everything's fine." Chibi-usa replied to Helios question. He smiled and felt more comfortable.

Helios knew that he loved her with all his heart. If it weren't for her, his life wouldn't be worth living. He was thankful that he and her were more involved now. So involved that kissing isn't the only thing that they do when they're alone in a room together(though it would have been perfect if Princess Usagi had lost her virginity after marriage); however, he couldn't shake the feeling that the princess wasn't truely true to her feelings for him. Yes, she would tell him that she loved him and that is true no doubt. But it's as if she's not _in_ love with him.

The evening grew quick. The orchestra played lovely and the pastries were even better. The evening went quite well, all the sailor scouts and royal family would agree. Though Hotaru wasn't able to stay that long because seeing Chibi-usa with that horse-man was awful. She left the palace and took to the dark streets. The moon was out, but the clouds in the sky covered it in a way that no light shown on the street. Hotaru walked in pitch black for a while until a light came in view from a distance. The light was coming from a street lamp. She began to walk to it, but stopped when she saw a figured sitting against the lamp post. Curiousity took a hold of her; she walked to the lamp that gave out little light on the dark street.

Elza Grey sat with her back against the street lamp post.The red head wore a red gown that glittered in the light that was givin from the street lamp. She was...beautiful. Elza heard footsteps walking to her; she looked up to see the senshi of death and silence. Hotaru sat down next to her and sighed.

"You know," Hotaru spoke, "it's not safe to be out here on this darken street all by your self."

" 'There is no violence in Japan'." Elza retorted back.

Hotaru let out a chuckle. Together they set there in silence though Hotaru wondered why Elza wasn't at the ball. She would have asked, but knowing Elza, she would say something that would be reterical. Besides, Hotaru was sure Elza had a good reason for skipping out on it. It's not like the sailor scouts would hunt her down for not going.

Back at the ball, Chibi-usa noticed that Hotaru had left through the palace gates. She asured Helios that she was going to the restroom though she set out to search for her best friend. Chibi-usa stepped down the steps of the palace and entered onto the dark street. She looked up at the moon and saw that it was mostly covered by rain clouds.

"Now wonder."

It was kind of spooky though there was nothing to worry about. Chibi-usa walked down the street in the total darkness; for a second she didn't realzie where she was until she saw the outline of a candy store. She licked her lips thinking of the pastries she would sink her teeth in when she returned to the ball with Hotaru entering with her.

Up ahead, the princess saw a light coming from a street lamp; she then saw Hotaru sitting against the post. She smiled widely and took a step foward.

"Ho-!"

She stopped herself from saying Hotaru's name. Chibi-usa glared to see who she was with. The pink eyes got wide. Who was she sitting it? Chibi-usa peered in closer where she was and notice that it was the same red head who was waiting with Hotaru by the tree. _'Was that why Hotaru was so sad during dinner that evening?' _The princess thought.

If Hotaru had a girlfriend she would have told Chibi-usa.

_'She would have told me, right?'_ She thought to herself. The first thing she could think of that her body reacted to was her grabing the left sife of her chest where the heart was, clinching it. She glanced down at her hand holding onto her heart. Her hand slowly fell to her side motionless. She wouldn't cry. For what, she had Helios? But she didn't want Helios. Well, she did but...she didn't know who she wanted. Chibi-usa peered back at the two figures sitting with their backs against the lamp post. From where she came, the princess slowly stepped back into the darkness of the street; her bright, now sad pink eyes glowing as she did so.

Elza broke the silence.

"You know, they say that Hippopotamus are the number one cause of deaths in Africa." She stated.

_'Hmm, when am I ever going to see a Hippopotamus...?'_ Hotaru thought

As Sailor Saturn she'd seen many things but not a Hippopotamus.

zzzzzzzzz

The next morning, Hotaru stood at the ATM on the corner of the street.

"Do doo doo do." She hummed. Suddenly, her violet eyes got wide. Hotaru slowly turned her head to the right of her. A few blocks down the street stood a Hippopotamus. The giant animal was causing chaos because it had escaped from the zoo. Many were fleeing before it. The hippo charged down the block in the direction of Hotaru but not aiming at her, of course. Hotaru stared. She turned back to the ATM.

"All in cash and no reciept."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reading. the chapter is kind of longer than the first which i guess is good. i dont want it to be too long where yall would scan instead of read but i dont want it to be too short where yall are flustered in the end. R&R. if you like how it's going, or are confused then just hit me up. but i dont think its confusing. but it is getting deep; at least, i think so. **

**bye 4 now. **


	3. 21ST

Well this is the third chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to R&R so as I can stay motivated to do more chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all got invited to attend a birthday party of a young rich girl who was turning 21. Her name is Chiyo and used to be a former student of where Hotaru and Princess Usagi atteneded school. At every function, the sailor scouts and royal family always got invited to attend. Whether or not they would go was up to them.

Mina noticed that Chiyo's house was beautiful; it wasn't a ordinary house but a manson. A inside and outside swimming pool that Michiru was swimming in with Ami. It also had a arcade room in which Haruka and Queen Usagi were playing. The manson was full of people from the ages of 16 and up.

"Hmm, Chiyo must be a very popular girl." Mina thought. She walked over to the bar hoping to find Rei but instead she saw a glimspe of Setsuna. Mina blushed and ducked away from the bar to go the opposite direction. She would always get flustered when Setsuna was near; thank God Rei never was around to see.

Mina walked to the stair case in the main hall and stood there with her glass of grape wine. She sipped from it a couple of times. She glanced over to her right to see Chiyo's mom walking towards her with her right arm raised in the air. As if she wanted to high five someone in a accomplaisment. Mina peered closer at Chiyo's mom. She was drunk. Mina sweat dropped and tried to move aside so as not to attract any attention to herself. That would be difficult considering the fact she is Sailor Venus, goddess of love, supposedly. Nonetheless, Chiyo's mom noticed Mina.

With one beer can in her left hand and the other hand in the air, Chiyo's mom made her way to Mina.

"Oh god." Mina sighed.

Mina lifted her right hand in the air to slap Chiyo's mom with a highfive but just as they were going to slap, Chiyo's mom ducked her right hand under and grabbed Mina's womanhood. Mina lost her breath and blushed a cherry red that was noticeable even in the dark.

"What's up fat ass?" Chiyo's mom said and walked drunkenly away.

Mina found Chiyo flirting with Hotaru by the flower garden outside in the back yard. Mina quickly appaorched her.

"You mom totally sexual harrass me; I could sue you and have this house." Mina exclaimed. But to her dismay and confusion, Chiyo only laughed.

Chiyo's pink cheeks and blue bright eyes glittered with her laughter as it rung through out the house. She was a thin, petite, yet a pretty girl. Her long shoudler length black and silver hair hung loosely at her side.

"That's just how she is. She's such a party animal!"

"Excuse me." Hotaru said edging her way between Mina and Chiyo. Venus was so baffeled.

Chiyo stopped laughing and looked at Venus with a serious expression.

"Oh yeah, Pluto said she wanted to talk to you." Mina's eyes got wide. "She's over at the pool with Neptune and Uranus if you want to respond."

Mina didn't say anything for a while but then nodded her head and walked away. As she abrutly turned, she accidently bumped into Small Lady.

"Oh excuse me, Princess."

"It's okay, oh and by the way, Puu wants to see you. She's by the pool." The princess walked away from Mina to where she would find Hotaru.

Chibi-usa had to know what was going on with Hotaru and that red-headed girl. She doesn't even know what the girl's name was; all she knew was that she's always around Hotaru when Chibi-usa herself isn't. She glared into the distance. Where the hell was Hotaru?

Hotaru sat at the bar drinking a glass of soda when Chibi-usa stepped up to her in a fit. The princess grabbed Hotaru's shoulder so as to face each other. Hotaru could tell that the princess was upset.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"Who the hell is that girl?"

Hotaru was dumbfounded; what girl?

"Don't look at me like you don't know shit. Who is she?" Chibi-usa was beginning to yell. It was starting to create a scene. Others near the bar were starting to look over at them.

"Why are you yelling?" Hotaru stood up from her seat. She felt corner when Chibi-usa stood her down like a dog or rat. "What girl are you talking about?"

"The chick with the red hair." The princess was frustrated.She was going to blow any minute. "The one you ran after into the street during the Evening."

Hotaru relaxed when she realize Chibi-usa was speaking of Elza.

"Oh, she's a friend. A good friend, she's starting to become-."

"So good a friend that you can't even introduce me to her and you're start dissing me for her."

Whoa! Small Lady was stepping out of line; Hotaru wouldn't ever diss her best friend for any one. She loved Chibi-usa.

"We're not going out, don't worry." She tried to asure the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I bet."

Hotaru leaned in close to whisper to Chibi-usa. Everyone was watching them now and Hotaru didn't want to embarrass the princess.

"Are you on your period?"

Chibi-usa got wide eye at the question then quickly glared at Hotaru as Hotaru backed away to the bar stool.

"No, I got off yesterday. She's your girlfriend, uh?"

Hotaru shook her head. She didn't understand why the princess was acting the way she was but it was depressing. "No, and what about you and Helios?"

"Come on, it doesn't take a genuis to know that we're screwing one another."

Hotaru stepped back in shock. So it was true; Chibi-usa was having sex with Helios. She thought it was just a rumor but apparently not. Hotaru casted her eyes down to the white emerald floor. She clenched her hands together to form fist. Her fist began to shake with anger and sorrow. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because of the things Chibi-usa was replying; the thing that Chibi-usa just confessed.

Hotaru spoke in a soften tone. It was quiet around the bar area as people watched in total view. "No, Princess, Elza is not my girlfriend. She's my friend. I'm starting to think she's a good friend." Hotaru was choking on her own tears. "Why would you even think that? Okay, I think I know why. I guess it did kind of appear that way..."

Chibi-usa softened her gaze at Hotaru as the soldier of silence and death begin to break.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. I didn't mean to. You'll always be my best friend and I'll always care for you and love you. And you know what?" Hotaru glanced up to face Chibi-usa eye to eye. "I like you a lot. I love you a lot. But too bad you and Helios are together, uh? Yeah, too bad."

Hotaru walked through the crowd that gathered around them. The princess stood in the center of the circle looking at the stool that Hotaru had got up from.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Michiru and Haruka watched as Mina and Setsuna left the pool with one another. Ami left with her girlfriend so it left only Haruka and Michiru in the pool together. Michiru swarm up to the side of the pool to rest upon it; Haruka sat down where Michiru was and placed her feet in the water.

"Why won't you join me?" Michiru asked. She knew the answer but she at least gave it another try.

"Because I don't like swimming," Haruka stated, "I'm slow. It's so unfair that you and I have the same speed on the ground but yet you surpass me when it comes to swimming."

"Awe, Ruka." Michiru patted Haruka's hair making it wet and matted as she did so.

The two were quiet for a moment just listening to the water splash against the sides in the pool. But the silence was soon broken by Haruka who was eager to prove that Mina and Setsuna had something going on behind closed doors.

"See, Michi?"

"No, I don't see, Haruka. Why won't you just get off it?" Michiru was starting to get annoyed with Haruka implying that Venus and Pluto were going out. "They're just talking buisness."

"Yeah, sex."

Michiru rolled her eyes and swum up to Haruka. She wrapped her arms arounds Haruka's waste. Her face was more serious and intune now. Haruka knew it was time for her to listen in and take it seriously, whatever Michiru wanted to talk about.

"Something's wrong with Hotaru." Michiru waited for Haruka to replied but the blonde didn't, so Michiru continued. "Her and the princess aren't doing so good. I'm worry."

Haruka leaned in and kissed Michiru slightly on the lips to asure her that nothing more than teenage drama was getting in the way of Hotaru and the princess.

"Hotaru's grades are starting to slip." Michiru quietly spoke. The nervousness in her voice was apparent.

Haruka asked to make sure. "They are?"

Michiru nodded her head. The goddess of water lifted herself from the pool and walked to a lawn chair to grab a towel. She wrapped the white towel around her. Michiru began to walk towards the exit doors, but turned to look at Haruka who was still sitting on the pool's side.

"I refuse to let her grades go down. Something has to be done. Hotaru's very sensitive. She can't cope with hurt and frustration from Chibi-usa or she'll be depressed. I don't want our daughter to be depressed."

With that statement, Michiru left the inside pool area. Haruka waded her feet in the water glancing at her reflection. Michiru was right; Haruka got up and followed to the exit doors after her lover.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Queen Usagi gathered to the front of the chairs so as to be the first to recieve the birthday cake, but too her disappointment, it wasn't a birthday cake that they were all waiting for but the queen, yet it was a concert of a duo. Queen Usagi wiped the slober from her mouth away. She didn't want anyone to notice that she was longing for the vanilla birthday cake. Mamoru sweat dropped and blushed when he saw his wife eyeing the cake to the corner of the stage.

Chiyo sat next to the queen and together they watched as two performers walked onto the stage. A slim, tall man and a short fat woman. The music began to play and they started singing a song called _Planets Revole. _The whole time they were singing the song, Queen Usagi tried her best not to burst out laughing. The song was stupid and Chiyo sat next to her clapping along. The queen glanced at the birthday girl and saw a tiny tear spring from her left eye and roll down her cheek. That made Queen Usagi chuckle louder.

"_The planets -evolve-so we evolve with them..."_

The song made no sense to the queen. She was fine until the big woman began to skat.

_"The planets -evolve-so we evolve with them. The planets -evolve-so we evolve with them. Skit, skity, skit, skat, skoot, skoot, to bop, beedie bop..."_

Queen Usagi could no longer control her laughter; it came out with a bang. Everyone who was ten feet of her turned to look at the queen. Chiyo stopped clapping (and crying) and stood up outraged by the queen. Though Chiyo was angry with the queen, she didn't show it. Who would show their anger at a queen? Mamoru came over as the two performers continued to sing; he took his wife by the arm and gracifully dragged her from the audience.

Together, they walked to the back of the room.

"Never again." Mamoru said, embarrass by his wife's actions, but then that's why he loved her in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, i hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up within two weeks or some, around the 20's in august. And Chiyo is just a random character for this chapter. i dont plan to put her in any more. but if you would like it if she appeared now and then, then just tell me. though she is just a OC she still is a character nonetheless, i guess.

R&R, or I won't know whether to continue on with the next chapter and because I want to know what yall are thinking about it so far. well, bye for now.


	4. PRIVATE

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews and what not. they make me happy and motivated.**

**Well i got my schedule for my senior year in HS today (aug. 17,2007). they messed up most of ours(PALS since we just got back from our PAL Retreat Mo Ranch in Hunt, Texas) schedules. i dont have a fifth period which is suppose to be english 4 AP. but anyways**

**there are some new characters that are introduced in the story: Luna, Arthemis, and Diana (human form, manga appearence). alright, lets get started!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru and Haruka had transferred Hotaru into an all girls' private school to get her away from Chibi-usa. So the only time Hotaru and the princess made eye contact is in the palace. Hotaru's parents hoped that putting Hotaru into that school her grades would be back to the straight A's that they used to be, and they were right.

The school day had ended and Hotaru was now walking towards the exit gates as the other school girls had past her, waving bye as they did so. She made lots of new friends and well, enemies as well. Hotaru thought about Chibi-usa. They haven't spoken to each other in a month. The last they spoke was at Chiyo's party. Now and then they would past one another in the palace but no more than a nod would past between the two.

Hotaru's new navy blue plaid uniform with the matching skirt and shirt swayed in the wind; she turned the corner through the entrance of the gate and saw Elza waiting for her. She smiled. Though they were seperated by schools they still manage to stay close friends.

"Hey." Elza said. "You're getting used to the school uh?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yep, my grades are at their best and I met lots of new people, so yeah. I would say so."

Suddenly, Hotaru came to an abrult halt. Elza stopped too and turned to face her friend. Hotaru was staring into the distance; Elza looked forward. A slim, girl about the size of Chibi-usa was walking towards them in a huffy style. Her hair was worn in two heart shape balls on either side of her head, similar to Chibi-usa and Queen Usagi. She was wearing a purple skirt and a purple short sleeve shirt. Matching purple high heels were worn on her feet. The girl stepped up to Hotaru not noticing Elza.

"You still haven't talked to her uh, have you?" Diana asked. Hotaru began to see Diana around a lot, mainly because her and the princess began to hang with one another. Hotaru rolled her eyes; she didn't have time for this. She took a step but Diana blocked her from going any further.

"Well?" Diana asked.

"Well, what?" Hotaru felt annoyed to the core. What was so important that Diana had to stick her nose in it?

"Small Lady is still hurt from what you did last month."

"What I did! She was the one who blurted that she was having sex with Helios." Hotaru twitched. She thought what could happen if she were to slap, no, make that hit, Diana.

"Hello, what else do boys and girls do when they're alone together in a room?" Diana exclaimed sarcastically.

Elza finally spoke; she cleared her troat before she did so. "Uh, they could...watch a movie or...read a book."

It was silent for a moment as the birds chirped through the sky. Diana glanced at Elza with her face fully flushed. She had no idea that this girl was here. She covered her cheeks so as her red face wouldn't be that noticeble. Elza stuck out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Elza, Elza Grey."

But Diana didn't shake her hand; instead, Diana shook her head from one side to another. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. She was embarrassed that she was over seen acting like a animal by attacking Hotaru. Her flush got deeper thinking more about how Elza watched herself make a fool in public by yelling. Hotaru was confused by what was going on at the moment. Not only was Diana blushing at Elza but also she was stammbering on what to say and do next. Hotaru started laughing; she couldn't help herself.

Diana heard the laughter coming from Hotaru and her blush began to fliter away as her brows narrowed. She glanced at Elza with a more composed and serious structure.

Diana submitted her apology. "_Gomen_." With that, Diana turned her back and walked to which she came from. Elza looked at Hotaru as the two started walking once more.

"Who was a she?"

Hotaru answered. "A girl who changes into a cat now and then."

zzzzzzzzzzz

Mina sat on Rei's bed as Rei watched the fire that she put into the fire place. They were silent for a moment since Rei was struggleing to speak her mind to Mina. She sighed and walked over to Mina and sat down next to her. The goddess of love could feel that the conversation that they were about to have would be tense. Mina was layed curled on Rei's bed with her hair half way covering her face, to hide the secrets that she held dear to herself.

Rei reached her hand forward and touched Mina lightly on the thigh. Mina set up and wiped her strands of hair away from her eyes. Rei rubbed Mina's back lightly to get her in the 'mood'. They would always start it off from there.

"Why wasn't you in your room last night? I searched for you." Rei said. It was true; last night Rei walked into Venus's chamber but found that Mina wasn't in the chamber's common room, nor in her room. When Rei had asked around no one knew where Venus was. Rei waited for a answer. "Well?"

Mina finally spoken. "I was out." It wasn't the whole truth but it was some of it. She really was out, but as long as Rei doesn't ask 'with who' then everything's fine.

"With who?" Rei questioned. Mina didn't answer. "Why have you been distance from me and what's this I hear about you and Pluto having an affair?"

Mina's eyes get wide; she sharply snaps her neck to look at Rei. From the appearance on Mina's face, the rumors must be true.

"I wouldn't ever cheat on you, I love you." Mina explained. Mina leaned in to kiss Rei but she backed away. Mina's eyes got wide with fear and hurt. Rei stood from the bed and walked to the door; she rested her hand upon the doorknob and opened it. She waved to the exit.

"Leave for now, please."

Mina slowly set up from the bed and walked slowly to the door. Before she left, she looked into Rei's eyes that were down casted to the floor. The purple and black bangs hide them from view leaving a black shadow. Mina walked out the room and into the hall; the door closed behind her. The hallway was dark except for purple candles that were hanging upon the walls.

zzzzzzzzz

Haruka and Michiru had their arms linked with one another. Together they looked up at the moon in the dark sky.

"I'm telling you that Mina and Setsuna have a little sum-thing, sum-thing going on." Haruka stated.

Michiru stated back, "Haruka, please."

zzzzzzzzz

She walked down the hallway in the princess's chamber. In her hands were roses but not of the color red but of the color pink. The scent hinted to Hotaru that she had to take these to the princess. Hotaru stepped up to the two-doored room. The doors were white and made out of marble with the scent of fresh cut roses. Mamoru designed the room as the queen...watched.

Hotaru held the roses to her chest on the left side of where the heart is. Since that's where the roses came from, her heart, even if they really came from the flower shop from down the street.

Hotaru knocked on the door. The flowers would be her apology to Chibi-usa though she didn't really do anything wrong. The two of them haven't talked in at least a month and Hotaru didn't want that any more. She waited with a smile on her face. The door finally began to opened after it seemed like forever. Standing in the doorway...

Helios looked up at Hotaru. Hotaru's mouth dropped along with the roses that felled to the floor. Helios stood in his white boxer-brief shorts. He stepped back when the rose pedals fell upon the floor partly covering his pale feet. He glanced at Hotaru again.

"Where's the princess?"

He grinned but in a innocent way when he since her jealousy.

"She's in the shower."

Hotaru glared at him. Why did she always have to be the one to get hurt? Helios heard the shower stall turn off from within the bath room. Chibi-usa stepped out of the shower and grabbed a pink towel from the rack. She wrapped it around her body and walked out the restroom. A cold chill came over her body; she looked towards the opened door that Helios was standing by.

Chibi-usa, now in Hotaru's view, wrapped her arms around Helios waste and smiled up at him. He smiled back and they leaned in for a kiss that came. She waved her fingers through his hair and kissed him.

"Your friend wanted to give you something."

"Friend?" Chibi-usa looked at Hotaru whom was standing there. Chibi-usa broke away from Helios and stood in front of Hotaru with a guilty expression upon her face.

"I came to apologize." Hotaru said. Her gaze never left Helio's eyes.

Chibi-usa reached for Hotaru's hand but Hotaru pulled back. She walked away from the two of them. Helios entered back into the room.

zzzzzzzzz

Chibi-usa stood with her back against door that led to Hotaru's room. Her head peered down at the marble floor. She was in her white night gown, her hands behind her back touching the door that led to Hotaru's room, bed, body, mind, heart, and soul. Chibi-usa slid down to the cold floor beneath her with her back still against the door. She pulled her knees to her bosom, wrapped her arms around her knees,and buried her head between her knees.

She whispered. "Hotaru, how do I tell you?"

Hotaru could since that the princess was outside her door sitting. Hotaru laid in her bed looking up at the purple ceiling that created images in her mind. She sighed and gave in; she got out of bed and walked to her door and opened it. She peered down at Chibi-usa who looked up at her. Hotaru reached out her hand to the princess.

"This time I won't pull back."

Chibi-uas stood up and took hold of Hotaru's hand. Hotaru led the princess into her room for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope that was good or at least decent chapter. I hoped Diana's debut was good. **

**well, let me tell yall something personal that happened last night. This one girl, one night(last night), asked if she could sleep in the same bed with me. (i was like "what".) **

**A: I said yes hestiantly**

**B: I said no w/o hesitation**

**C: I was confused on what she meant**

**D: Both B and C**

**if you want to know the answer then you'll have to review. hahahahahahahahah, heheheheheheheheh, hohohohohohohohohohohohoho,lol.**

**R&R **

**bye 4 now.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

hey, everyone this is just a little note explaining some things. i dont know all who reads this story and what not, but school has started today for me. and it's already getting hectice but im stpked since its my senior year and all. though it was kind of boring, it was still interesting. the next time i update will be in the month of september and now a update will be once a month. (at least i will try) since u dont know how busy it will get with my clubs, organizations, and teams that im apart of. but im not giving up on the story, no way. besides, a lot still has to happened and i already know what it is.

well i just wanted to let yall know so yall wont be wondering or anything. well bye for now.


	6. CRUSH

Oh my God, wow, I haven't been on in a long time. Of course, I've been busy with school and my JROTC unarmed drill team that I'm apart of (and college essays and applications and work). We have 18 girls in total; I hope they all stay to the very end when we go to nationals. But anyways, back to the story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chibi-usa stood in the library helping out the librarians with issuing text books to new students. A lot of new students have been coming to the school which is pretty exciting. The princess stood to the far side of the brown, rectanglur table; not many people were coming in now so she decided to take a rest with the other kids who were helping out as well. She watched her feet linger upon the floor when she saw a white streak of hair blow past her in a slow motion kind of way. Chibi-usa quickly jerked her head up thinking that it was Helios, but it wasn't; instead, it was a teenage boy around the age of her that stood about 5'4 feet tall. He has long, white, black hair. His hair was shaved on both sides of his head and at the roots his hair was pitch black but from then and on, his hair was white. The princess stood there with her eyes wide and mouth open. He was hot!

But she didn't know whether or not he was a girl or boy. He looked like a boy but then he had some femimine characteristics and physical features. One of the librarians called out his name to give him his books. His name was Shesui Takianshi. Chibi-usa glanced through the papers that were on the desk to search for his name. When she found it, she glanced through it to see if it mention the sex, it didn't. She heard Shesui speak in a high but soft,low, calm voice that she still couldn't tell if he was a she. He soon left.

The princess went over to her green headed friend named Kelly and asked him.

"Hey, that boy with the white spike hair is that a girl or...?"

"Yeah a boy," said Kelly, "but he's gay."

"What? How do you know?"

"Look at him. He acts gay and everything. He's more gay than Testu and Testu is gay-"

"Who the fuck is Testu?"

Chibi-usa didn't buy it. Just because some guy acts gay doesn't mean they are and so what if they have some features of that of a female; he was still hot. That was amazing since Helios and Hotaru are the only hot people she knew. She just had to find out more information about him.

zzzzzz

And she did. Come to find out, Shesui is a boy and is in his tenth grade year but he's 18. Yeah, in other words, the boy must be stupid or just doesn't care for his work. The princess shouldn't waste her time on that but then again he is hot. No one has to know. It's not like they have to go out; they could just ...have a little "fun" alone. Chibi-usa shook the thought out of her head. She was going out with Helios and is confused about her friendship with Hotaru. She sighed. It would just be a matter of time before she gets over it anyway. But he's still hot and not gay after all.

zzzzzz

Hotaru walked down the steps of her school; she was the only one exiting since school got out about an hour ago. She had trouble with one of her science classes that she stayed for tutoring to get some extra help and extra credit too. At the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Diana. She wore a high blue jean skirt with black leggings, and a red tank top with a black tie that was loose. Hotaru sighed when she saw her.

Diana stepped up to Hotaru; Hotaru knew she had something to say about her and the princess, so she waited to listen.

"Why isn't Elza with you?" Diana asked the question calmly but yet enthusiastic.

Hotaru was a little dumbfounded on why Diana was asking about Elza.

Hotaru answered anyway. "She doesn't go to this school; she goes to the school with Chibi-usa. The one I used to go to."

"Oh, no wonder she was wearing the uniform not the same as yours." Diana laughed at her own mistake. "So are you going to meet up with her?"

Once again, another question about Elza.

"No, she's at track practice though track season isn't on yet she practices two times a week. And today is one of those days."

Diana was silent for a moment, probably thinking, Hotaru thought. She glanced up at the sky and saw the sun was still shining bright. It would be about two hours till the sun would set then the moon would shine instead.

Diana broke the image Hotaru had of the moon by speaking. "What happen that night the princess came to your room?"

"That's a very personal question."

"Really, no joke." Sarcasticly.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"...nothing."

Diana didn't believe it so she decided to continue on with the subject.

"I know yall didn't have sex." Hotaru lifted up a eyebrow in a 'is that so' kind of way. "For one, how do you have sex without a man?"

Hotaru choked on her own breath of air. "Well...there are...ways."

It was silent once again.

"Does Elza know them ways-?"

"Okay, you know what, I have to go." Hotaru sped up her walking while Diana stopped upon the sidewalk. If Hotaru didn't know better, she would say that Diana was starting to crush on Elza. Wow, she didn't know Diana was even like that or had such feelings."

zzzzzzz

Queen Usagi waited patiently in her office for Pluto to arrive. She peered bored about the room. Offices are so dull and boring she thought. She didn't understand why she even had one; what's wrong with talking important topics in your room, or better yet, the kitchen? The Queen grinned when she thought of the pastries that were waiting and wanting her to sink her teeth into them and tear their flesh apart. She laughed outloud but stopped when she heard a abrupt knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

Pluto eased her way on into the room.

"Sit." The Queen gestured to the chair infront of the desk. Pluto sighed and sat down.

"I'll get to the point. Something's going on between you and Mina."

It wasn't a question but a statement and Pluto knew that. She gasted her eyes down.

"You know what is going to happen if this continues on."

Pluto nodded her head.

"So why continue on with it?"

"Because I..." For some odd reason Pluto couldn't have the words come from her mouth. She wanted to say that she loved Mina but it would sound too unconvincing. The Queen looked away knowing how the other woman felt. The Queen knew that the relationship wouldn't stop, the affair; Pluto knew as well.

"Yes, I know Rei will find out." Pluto spoke finally. "But to be honest, I really don't care."

When she spoke those words _'really don't care_', Queen Usagi knew that hell was going to break loose...and soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short, yes, I know but so much is going to happen now it's going to be so cool and filled with drama, sad and happy endings. a little twist here and there maybe. so yeah, it's a while till the end. The next chapter will be up sometime in october. it will be longer and better. (at least i hope,lol.)


	7. OR

I just got done submitting my first application, essay, resume, transcript, ACT scores, and letter of recommendation to the college i want to go to as my first choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Earth, wind, fire..." Rei repeated the words over and over again aloud. Tonight was one of those nights in which she would sit in front of the flames and read: flame reading. Tonight was different; she had a guest that layed upon her bed asleep. "Earth-" She stopped; her hands unfolded the symbol they made and fell upon her lap. Mina slept soundly as if to not have a care in the world.

Rei turned her head back to the fire and stared blankly into the flames. Rei knew what Mina and Pluto have been doing behind close doors. Did Mina forget that Rei was physic? And if Rei knew then that meant Uranus and Neptune knew as well. Rei buried her face within her hands; she wanted to scream to yell, to awake Venus and make love to her, but can't. The last they made love was about three weeks ago because Mina wasn't in the "mood". Rei lifted her head up from her hands and glared at Mina. She stood up and slowly crept to her bedside and watch the blonde sleep. Rei walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She began to think about the story the Queen told her called _The_ _Lady and the Tiger. _A love story with a happy ending depending on which side the reader/listener is on.

Rei looked up at the ceiling. The story retold itself:

zzzzzzzzz

_Princess Rei walked down the chamber stairs down to the courtyard where she would await for her lover: Mina. But as Rei appoarched the fountain that spit out water, she saw that Mina had beat her there first. _

_"Well, you got here early." Rei stated. Her eyes gleamed as they were fixed on Mina's eyes. _

_"Yeah because I was done with all my chores." _

_Mina was the servent, well, one of the servents in the kingdom for the royal family. She leaned in to kiss Rei upon the lips. Just as they were inches from kssing, Rei grabbed Mina's hands._

_"Will you always love me?" She asked. Mina was surprised by the sudden taste of question but her eyes warmed up, and she smiled. _

_"Of course. I couldn't picture myself with anyone else." _

_Rei was satisfied by the answer and kissed Mina with such passion as the sun glowed before them. The princess and the servent's relationship obviously wasn't apporoved of by the royal family, but Rei has yet to listen to what her father has to say. Every night at supper Rei had to sit through his complaints. _

_Rei pulled away from the blonde goddess that engulfed her soul. _

_"I love you." She whispered into the blonde's ear._

_"I love you too." Mina replied back._

_That night, Mina layed in Rei's arms as they drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, a knock was at the door. Both girls looked up startle by the burst of noise. The door banged open; her father stood before them with two guards to each of his side._

_"Get her." He ordered for them to seize Mina. _

_"No!" Rei screamed as the gaurds took her girlfriend away. Mina reached out her hand for Rei to grab, but one of the guards jolted her back from sharing contact. Rei quickly got out of bed to run after Mina, but her father held her within the room. Once Mina and the guards were out of sight, the king walked to the door. He glanced back at his daughter. _

_"Tomorrow you will attend a ceremony to prove just how much you love this girl." _

_"With all my heart!" Rei yelled as her father closed the door. _

_That night she couldn't sleep. What could her father have in store for her and her lover that would test there love for one another? Rei was certain that she loved Mina with all her body, mind, and soul could put out. She waited for the morning to arrive. _

_The next day around noon, Rei walked up to the high tops of the stadium to watch the event. She sat in the chair right next to her father. _

_"How much do you love this girl?" He asked again._

_"With all my heart." Rei replied once again._

_"I believe you but the question is what kind of love you have? Do you have the selfish love or the unselfish love?"_

_Rei opened her mouth to speak but her father told her to shh._

_"Don't answer yet. Because you're quick to answer now, but wait until the event then we'll see what you pick or should I say choose. "_

_Her father arose from his seat and walked to the center of the platform in which they were on. He raised his arms up and the crowd automatically grew quiet. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, let the event begin!" The king sat back down in his seat. He smiled at his daugther who didn't smiled back. _

_On either side of the stadium were two doors. Door number one opened: Mina stepped out onto the arena. Rei walked to the the front of the platform to watch her lover. Her father walked up to her. He spoke out to the auidence and his daughter. _

_"Behind door number 2 is a lady and behind door number 3 is a tiger. Now, it's up to my daughter to choose which one."_

_"What?" Rei was confused. What was going on?_

_"My daughter," he spoke to her and the crowd, still, "you can not be with this servent girl. I refuse it. But I give you the option of two choices. A: you pick door number 2 and your lover with live happily ever after with the lady. But if you pick door number 3 then your lover will die under the claws of the tiger." He looked at her. "Which will it be? Would you rather have her live happily with another women or will you rather see her die by the tiger? Remember, she will live happily with this other women and she will died at te claws of this tiger." _

_Rei's eyes were wide she couldn't believe what her father was telling her. The lady or the tiger?_

zzzzzzzzzz

There was a knock at the door; Rei woke up from her trance that she was in.

'_The lady or the tiger?_'

Rei stood up from her bed and walked to the door. She looked back at Mina and saw that she was still asleep in bed. Standing in front of the open door was a messenger from the Gates of Time.

"Message from Pluto: Is Venus in your company?"

Rei didn't answer for a moment. She peeked back at Mina's form on the bed and looked back at the messenger.

"Yes." She slammed the door in the messenger's face. She leaned into the door and whispered:

"Give that message back to Pluto."

"Will do." The messenger replied and went off.

Rei leaned her head upon the door and tilted so that she could stare at Mina from afar. She sighed and walked back to the bed. She smiled at Mina, but then her smile quickly turned into a frown when she thought about Mina being in the arms with Pluto, making love to Pluto. She glared.

"Slut."

Rei wrapped her hands around Mina's neck but not enough for Mina to stir.

"I rather...I rather see you dead then happily with another." Tears began to form at the center of Rei's eyes. It wasn't long that they fell upon the marble floor of the palace room. She wiped her tears away and stepped back from Mina.

"How could you?" She whimpered. "I gave you everything and more."

She walked backwards until her back was up against the door. Her left arm held itself in front of her eyes to stop the tears from streaming, but the tears continue to fall and Rei's heart continued to break in half.

Rei slammed her right fist into the door, hard. Mina stirred a little; Rei opened the door and slid out into the hall. She stepped back from her door and walked down the hall on her way to the Gates of Time to have a "talk" with Pluto.

zzzzzzzz

Pluto lifted her head up from the white fog that covered her feet and the entired Gates of Time. She knew Rei was coming and there Pluto stood awaiting. She, too, just got finish thinking about the story the Queen told her about. Whom would she choose: the lady or the tiger?

Pluto grinned, thinking about the answer. "The tiger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess this is the fanfic that is the climax to ReixMina and PlutoxMina's relationship. The lady and the tiger was read to me in 8th grade in middle school, mainly aimed at the girls. One thing I remember most was that most of the girls (including me) pick the tiger instead of the lady. There was only one girl who picked the lady.


	8. CONFRONTATION

Hey what's up? How are all my fans doing? Good, I hope. And merry christmas and happy holidays. I would also like to add that I got accepted to the university that was my first choice. let me give you a hint: located in austin, TX but not UT, a private school that excells in The Arts. lol, im so happy. i did it early so i wouldnt have to worry about acceptance, now its about scholarships, grants, housing, immuzations, and etc. wow, college is a year long process if you do it right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotaru didn't know how long Elza and Diana have been going out but its recent. The couple walked by the bench Hotaru was sitting on; she fed the birds that were gathered around her as she waited for Small Lady. They had plans to go to a carnival with Elza and Diana. Hotaru sighed; she should have known Small Lady would be late for the event the four had plan together. At first when Hotaru told Small Lady of the plan, Small Lady threw a fit because she just wanted to be with Hotaru and not the other two. Nonetheless, Hotaru convinced her to go with them since it would be exciting for them to get out of the palace(for Elza, her house).

Just as Hotaru lifted her head to glance at her watch, she saw Small Lady walking up to the group. Elza said hi; Diana gave Small Lady a huge hug. Hotaru sweat drop; they see each other every day yet they act as if they've been separated for years.

"Well, what took you so long?" Hotaru asked.

It took a while for Small Lady to answer. She was shocked that Hotaru quickly blurted that out. She cleared her throat. "Helios wanted to know where I was going. I told him and he wasn't too happy since there is a royal meeting today that I was suppose to attend."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the mention of Helios's name. Elza and Diana both laughed.

"Oh yeah, we do have that meeting today. Oh well, I say, besides, what? They want us to be bored for three hours? To make us suffer?" Diana said as her and Small Lady both busted out laughing. Hotaru and Elza watched though Elza gave a shrug to show that she didn't quite understand what they were chatting about.

"Sorry, to interrupt but its time that we head onto the carnival." Hotaru chimed in. She really wasn't sorry for interrupting. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Elza and Diana along, not because of Elza but because of Diana. It wouldn't surprise Hotaru at all if the two of them spent the day mostly together. Thinking, she had a plan. Hotaru would take Elza aside and tell her to take Diana and separate for a while so that both couples get alone time. The soldier of silence and death grinned at her own "evil" plan. Elza saw the reaction and shook her head.

Both couples appoarched the gates of the carnival and handed the ticket man their tickets. They entered and stood to the side, deciding on what to do first.

"Maybe we should check out the rides." Suggested Elza.

"Eww, no. How about we get something to eat?" Small Lady asked.

"I agree." Diana said giving Small Lady a high five.

Hotaru and Elza both rolled their eyes knowing that there would be no point in going against Small Lady and Diana. So the two followed the younger girls to the food court.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Rei stepped up to Pluto. The two stared at one another with such hatred the fog held within time separated before them.

"How long?" Asked Rei. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, she just had to get them all out now.

"A while." Pluto answered. It was blunt and fast. As if, Pluto didn't even have to think much about it.

"Did the two of you have sex?"

"No."

Rei sighed in relief.

"We made love." Pluto finished.

Rei lifted up her head and glared at the girl in front of her; suddendily, Rei charged toward Pluto with her fist back, ready to strike. " I don't need my powers to knock you out." Pluto grinned and knealt down just a little; the staff that Pluto always held to her side was before her to block any attack that would fall onto her.

"Do you honestly think-." Pluto was cut off by the punch that Rei threw at her; however, the punch didn't hit Pluto but Pluto's staff. Pluto laughed and stepped back. Her staff twirled and she swung it at Rei who was hit in the mid section; she was sent flying back upon the ground.

Rei lifted her head up and tried to get off the ground. Pluto strolled up to her smiling.

"What the hell, Rei? You were better off transforming into Mars." Pluto laughed. "I never in my mind thought that I would be fighting over Venus. The irony of it is, she's the goddess of love yet here we are fighting for her's. " She turned around and walked back to the gates of time to stand guard. "Are you done yet?" She yelled out across to Rei. Rei stood up and balled up her fist.

"How do you feel now?" Pluto yelled once more.

Rei didn't say it aloud but she felt, "stupid".

The soldier of war turned to leave but Pluto yelled out to her.

"Do you mind giving me a message to Queen Serenity?" She waited for Rei to respond. Rei did. "Tell the Queen that Princess Serenity and Saturn's relationship needs to get looked at. Thank you."

Rei turned to leave-

"Oh wait, one more thing: tell Venus I love her."

Rei winched and continued to walk to the door. Pluto laughed aloud unlike any other time. For some reason, she felt dominate, in control of things. Things were on her side, along with time. It felt good; she felt good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is short and kind of boring i must say. but the next one will be long and will be out next weekend. why is that you ask. because i wasn't able to do a chapter for the month of november so im doing two for december and the next one will be really good. the climax for hotaruxrini's relationship, rinixhelios relationship, and dianaxelza relationships. so stay tuned.


	9. CLIMAX

The title explains it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helios knew something wasn't right anymore with him and the princess; everything felt so out of place, as if something was disturbing their relationship. He sat on the edge of the bed facing the ten foot window that was half way open. The white satin curtains fluttered in the air as the the wind blew roughly. Night had fallen and the princess had yet to walk into the chamber in which they, two, shared with one another. He patted his hair and sighed. Lately, the princess has been spending a lot of her time with Saturn. Maybe...? No, not the princess. He looked to the right of him to stare at the satin case pillows that laid on the bed.

"Anything's possible." He said. It was getting cold in the room, so Helios stood up and walked to the window. He looked out the opening that he thought he saw a glimpse of the princess but he didn't. Slowly, he closed the window. There was really no choice left for him but to wait.

zzzzzzzzzz

Hotaru held onto Rini's hand as they walked from the now closed carnival. Elza and Diana had already left and now it was Hotaru's and Rini's turn to exit. Of course, Elza and Diana were the only two that knew that Hotaru and Rini were seeing each other but Hotaru knew that Pluto was the eye that could glance into the future. They were one way street that led to the palace. Hotaru glanced at Rini to get a few words out before she dropped her off at Helios's room.

"Hey, Rini?"

"Yeah."

Hotaru was just curious to know; the question wouldn't mean anything, not really. "So when are we going to have sex?"

Rini stopped; as a result, Hotaru had to stop.

Rini was confused that a random question like that just poped up out of no where. "What?" She asked.

"When are we going to have sex?" Hotaru spoke again. Once again, Rini was speechless. She was so speechless she turned away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, "we've been doing this for a while now and I was just thinking that we could move on to something...different." To be honest, Hotaru was sexually frustrated. She figured that her and Rini have been on the down low for a while that at least Hotaru could get "something". Besides, it's not like Rini was a virgin (which tears Hotaru apart every time she thinks/mentions (about) it/the subject.

"I can't have sex with more than two people; that's disgusting." Hotaru was silent. "Have sex with Helios and then run and have sex with you, what do you take me for?"

"I-"

"A slut and besides is that all you want out of this relationship anyway?"

"Of course not, and the definition of a slut is a female who has more than one sexual relationship. You're not having more then one sexual relationship, so that can't be you." Hotaru stated quickly. If she would have known the conversation would turn negative, she would have never said anything.

"Look, the palace is just right ahead. Just continue to walk with me home."

Hotaru nodded her head and they walked back to the palace in silence.

zzzz

Hotaru walked Rini to her room that she shared with Helios. They let go of each other's hands.

"Well, night." Hotaru said. She gave Rini a peck on the cheek. She leaned into Rini's ear-"I love you." She whispered. Rini replied back with the same statement. She watched as Hotaru walked down the hall to exit the chamber; she sighed and open the door. Helios stood in the middle of the cotton rug that was in the center of the floor close to the window. His back was facing her; she felt something was wrong but decided to make the most of it.

Rini appoarched him from behind and kiss his neck. A dark shadow was over his eyes as he looked downward.

"How can you do it?" Rini listened with her eyes casted down as well, only with shame. "You go off with her and then come home to me."

Rini backed away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Helios quickly turned around. "Do not play dumb with me, SLUT!"

_"...the definiton of a slut is a female who has more than one sexual relationships. You're not having more than one sexual relationship, so that can't be you."_

"I love you." She pleaded. "I really do."

"Look at me." She wouldn't. Helios tipped her chin up wards to look him in the eyes. "So how long has it be going on?" Rini shook her head beginning to cry. "Don't cry now, why are you crying?" Rini shook her head more and slapped his hand away from her chin.

He backed away. "Look down." He said. Rini did. "I'm hard and ready. I've been hard and ready since you left."

Rini saw that he was hard and ready. She walked over to him and kissed him on his neck once more. She began a trial that led down to his manhood. Just as she was about to reveal it, Helios took his hand and clasped them about her face and brought her back up to her height. He took her hand and led her to the bed. There he slightly layed her down as he got on top of her.

"I will always love you." He whispered as he kissed her passionately. The whole time Helios was kissing her, Rini's eyes were half way open, glistening because of tears that were forming.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Pluto stood beside the Neo-Queen in the garden covered with roses of all colors. The garden lights shown bright upon the plants. Queen Serenity litfed one and placed it to her nose and smelt it. She smiled and then turned to face Pluto. She could tell that the matter must be serious since Pluto had a stern look upon her face.

"So tell me about the issues that have been fluttering around Princess Serenity and Saturn." She said.

"The two have been seeing each other for a few weeks now." Pluto said. Her voice was calm.

"There's nothing wrong with that; they are friends." Queen Serenity of course was still the meat ball head from back before, only more mature.

"No my Queen, they are dating. Having an imtimate relationship with one another. "

The Queen lifted her head to full understandment. Pluto knew she had the Queen's attention. "So is my daughter still with Helios?"

Pluto nodded. "Yes, Small Lady is still with Helios and shall remain that way. If not, there would be no other to rule the kingdom."

"Oh!" Now the Queen knew what Pluto was talking about. Helios and Princess Serenity must remain together so the family tree can continue on. Yeah, that made perfect since to the Queen. "Is she having sex with Saturn?"

Pluto was stunned. "I-I dont't know." The Queen nodded.

"I will speak to my daughter tomorrow morning. How is that?"

"That will be fine." She smiled and walked to the exit of the garden. The Queen continued to sniff the roses.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

_"Tonight is the night when two become one." -Spice Girls_

The song played in Elza's apartment room. Diana was sitting on the bed with only a t-shirt and some panties on. Elza walked from the CD player to her lover and sat down next to her. She began to caress Diana's smooth, vanilla skin; her hand flowing over the neck. Diana tilted her head back and let out a soft sigh. Elza moved in and kissed Diana's neck passionately. Diana moaned in pleasure; Elza grinned. She then took her lips away from Diana and stood up; Diana followed by standing up as well. Elza started to undress her lover. Diana gave her the permission ti do so, smiling.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Elza wanted to make sure.

Diana nodded her head. "Yes." She began to slowly pull Elza's shirt from over her head. "Are you ready?"

"Im always ready. Okay, well...there's no such thing as always but-." Diana cut her off from her statement and kissed her. The two layed onto the bed...

zzzzzzzzzzz

The next day was calm and cool. Hotaru, the princess, Elza, and Diana had all decided to go to the beach. It was made apparent that Elza and Diana were actually girlfriend and girlfriend. And as well for Hotaru and Rini...

Rini sat down next to Hotaru close to the shore. They were close enough to feel the waves brush across their toes. They watched as Elza and Diana played in the ocean, splashing on one another.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Rini was silent.

"We're being secretive about what we do. And you're cheating, I would hate it if the one I loved cheated on me. If we were meant to be then we would be but I don't think so when you and Helios must run a kingdom together. "

Rini was still silent. Hotaru continued on after she waited for a response. "I love you but apparently you don't love me enough to call it quits with Helios." Rini looked up at Hotaru with pleading eyes.

"You know that's not true."

"O really?"

"If it were that easy then me and you would be together." Rini said. She didn't understand why Hotaru was being that way. She understood the cheating part, yes, but the 'not love me enough' part, no. It was hurting her that Hotaru spoke that Rini didn't love her enough. "So what now?"

Hotaru stood up and brushed her pants off because of the sand; she looked at Rini. "Nothing." She walked away.

"Where are you going?" Rini stood up from the sand and took a step foward.

"To the palace. I am Sailor Saturn you know, I live there too."

Rini watched as Hotaru walked off the beach to the pier. From there, she was out of sight. She sat back down on the sand to finish watching Elza and Diana play with one another in the water. Everything that just took place was like a comet, thats how fast it went. So now, her and Hotaru weren't together. Now what?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wow, people i need more reviews or ill take it that yall are getting bored.


	10. STARS

**Wow. Ha.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A twelve year old Haruka sat in the nurse's office waiting to be help upon. She was running out side during recess playing with the big boys when she fell. It was harmless though, they were just playing a small game of soccer. Haruka lost her footing when she kicked the ball that she tripped and fell upon her knee. Her friends helped her up and it wasn't long before her teacher wrote her a pass to the nurse's office. As she sat on the waiting bench, she held a napkin against her knee cap to stop the blood from dripping onto the floor. Across from her was the entrance door, it opened just a crack and young Michiru peeked her head through. Haruka's eyes got wide and she smiled from ear to ear when she saw her girlfriend. Okay, Michiru wasn't really Haruka's girlfriend but that's what Haruka liked to believe. Michiru walked through the door and sat down next to Haruka on the bench. _

"_Why are you always playing so rough? If you don't stop, your body won't be as beautiful as some." Michiru teased. _

_Haruka rolled her eyes. "Michi, trust me, my body will always be wonderful. So wonderful that one day you will join me in a embrace that combine out two bodies together."_

_Michiru was speechless. She giggled and got up from the bench. _

_"Well, I'm going back to class, okay. I'll see you tonight at the Star Showing down at the planetorium."_

_Haruka nodded her head and watched as the graceful mermaid left the building. Just as Michiru left, the nurse came up to Haurka with a band aid and alcohol on a cotton ball. She wetted Haruka's knee then placed the band aid over the wound._

_"There, now don't you be ruining this band-aid by pilling it off too early. It has to stay on so as to help your wound heal. Go that?" She asked._

_Haruka nodded her head._

_"Good, lets-"_

_Out of nowhere, a scream was heard from the hall just outside the door to the nurse's office. Two big 14 year old girls were beating up on a ten year old girl with blue hair, about the same color as the blue ocean.The nurse rushed outside the office and pulled apart the girls from the ten year old. Ami stood up from the ground crying._

_"They-they-took-my lunch-mon-ey." Young Ami said. _

_The nurse looked at the three fourteen year girls angirly. Makoto dashed at the teenage girl whom stood in the center of the other two. The nurse was shocked; she had no idea that a ten year old could be that fast because she didn't even see Makoto run past her. Makoto was now on top of the girl punching her with both her left and right fists. The other two girls brushed past Ami, dropping the lunch money onto the ground. The nurse rushed after the two girls making sure they didn't get away. _

_The teenage girl began to scream as Makoto continued to beat on her. Haruka watched with awe out the nurse's office window. She even felt herself laughing a bit and feeling bad for the fourteen year old girl. Makoto was tough but of course not as tough as Haruka._

_Blood spilled from the girl's nose. Ami winched and slowly crept up to Makoto. She touched the taller girl's arm. Makoto stopped beating the girl and stood back; she glanced down at Ami._

_"They have no right to do that to you." She waited for Ami to respond but the blue headed girl didn't, so Makoto went on with what she was saying. "You're a sweet and innocent girl. You're also very smart even though you're like what, nine-"_

_"Ten."_

_"You make excellent marks." Makoto continued. She grabbed Ami's hand and walked with her. "So where do I need to take you? I don't want to let go just in case some thugs might want to attack you again."_

_Ami stated. "My class is at lunch right now but I always just go to the library."_

_"Cool, I'll hang with you. My class is also at lunch. That would explain why I never saw you before."_

_Matoko and Ami walked past a young Rei and Mina walking toward them. Mina was pleading with Rei; it annoyed Rei to have such an irritation on her on the first week of school._

_Rei had had enough. "Look, blondie, leave me alone. I'm not interested in you."_

_"Why not? Why is it that you're interested in meatball head but not me? I mean, she likes this one boy." Mina whined. She had the biggest crush on Rei since forever, but Rei was always too focus on Usagi. _

_"I said NO!" Rei stopped in the middle of the hallway staring down at Mina. Mina glanced at the ground. The nurse returned to the nurses office. _

_The nurse walked in and smiled at Haruka who was still glancing out the window. _

_"So what happened to the two other girls?" She asked. Haruka just got finish watching the third girl run off away from Makoto when Makoto stopped beating the crap out of her. Blood was still shining upon the floor. _

_"Well, I caught up to them and made sure that they found their way to the front office to vist the principal." She walked over to Haruka and gave her the nurse's slip to go back to class. "Well, here you go. Don't be too late to class. The fourth graders are at lunch right now soon you will eat lunch since the sixth graders eat at 12:15. Off you go."_

_The nurse scooted Haruka off. _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Ami and Makoto were sitting at the tables in the library. Ami read a book, a mystery book as Makoto watched her. it was quiet; Makoto looked out the window that was high on the wall. It appeared that it would be raining later on that day. The sky was grey and clouds were dark and thick._

_"...I suppose to hold all the rain inside them." Makoto whispered to herself._

_Ami looked up from her book at the brown hair girl. "Uh, what was that?"_

_Makoto blushed, not realizing that she spoke aloud. "I mean that it's about to rain. I can tell because the clouds are thick and fat. See." She pointed. _

_Ami turned and peered up at the clouds. She looked down back her book. Her mom would still be working at the hospital when she gets out of school that means she would have to walk home. If it's raining that means she has to walk home in the rain. Her face scrunged together. Makoto could tell that something was wrong but decided to not ask. She shrugged her shoulders. Lunch was going on but instead Makoto was with Ami. It was very seldom that they would meet one another in school and when they did Makoto took full advantage of it. Ami to her, was the most gorgeous thing ever to walk the face of the earth. No other girl made Makoto awe the way Ami did. She wondered if Ami felt the same way about her; she sighed. 'Yeah right'. She thought. Makoto watched as Ami read the book silently. It must be a good book. Ami hasn't looked up at all, only that time when Makoto mention the clouds. Her stomach growled. Ami looked up at Makoto. Embarrassing._

_"You don't have to stay in the library with me if you don't want to"_

_"But I do want to."_

_"I know that you're hungry" Ami said. _

_That was true, Makoto really was hungry._

_"Are you sure you don't want to go to lunch?"_

_Makoto nodded her head yes. It was silent once more when Makoto felt around her pocket and pulled out two tickets. She handed one to Ami._

_"Hey, would you like to come with me to the planetorium to see the Star Showing at 7pm?" _

_They stared into each other eyes though it felt pretty lame. Ami nodded her head and took the ticket. Makoto smiled at her._

_zzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Haruka set next to Michiru with their parents at their side. Mina set with Rei along with Usagi and their parents. Ami and Makoto sat with one another with just Makoto parents at their side. Ami's mom was still at work but they called her to make sure it was okay to see the showing. The glass ceiling of the planetorium opened as the speaker spoke about the stars and the constellations. The star showing was really a meteor shower that the audience would be able to watch. The speaker looked down at his watch and then spoke to the audience. _

_"Alright, ladie and gentlemen the showing will now begin in five-four-three-two-one!"_

_The meteors began to shore across the night, chill sky. The lights when out, the only light that was seen was from the meteors. Everyone was paying attention to the shower that Makoto slipped a kiss onto Ami's pure lips. A kiss that Ami didn't deny._

_zzzzzzzzzz_

Ami and Makoto were kissing under the night sky. There wasn't a meteor shower but it was just as nice. When they broke the kiss, they looked to see all the other sailors, King, Queen, and Princess upon the hill top out behind the castle staring up at the sky. All of a sudden, Makoto and Ami peered up at the sky to see three shooting stars shore across the sky: three. Not three meteors, no, but three stars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for all the mistakes I made**.


	11. TOUCH

**I haven't ever done a song fic before so this will be the first one. This is the first out of three. Two more are on the way. Im sorry if they're not that good; I believe that they are at least decent. This month (April 2008) there will be three chapters loaded up because I failed to put one up in Feburary and March. I was too busy and didnt have much time, but enjoy.**

**Song: Touch My Body-Mariah Carey**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ami lay on the bed waiting for Makoto to come out the shower; there has been so much drama going on that it was time for the two sailor senshi to just get together. Together, the two were. Things haven't gotten any better since the Sailor Stars decided to drop back down to Earth for a little visit. Neptune and Uranus aren't too happy about that, Rei and Mina are going through hardships, for some odd reason, late at night, Mina is seen sneaking into Pluto's chamber. Hotaru and Rini are not speaking to one another. Queen is uneasy upon the Sailor Stars return and the King has flown to England to discuss future peace treaties.

The shower turned off; Ami lifted up in bed and looked at the door. She smiled when she saw her love step out of the door restroom. Makoto walked to Ami and placed her a kiss upon her cheek. She was still wet, a little cold, and still had the towel around her body. The blue hair woman grabbed Makoto's face and leaned in so as to kiss the brunette passionately. The kiss became intimate. Makoto lifted her body on top of.

Ami whispered in Makoto's ear, "Touch my body."

_I know that you've been waiting for it_

_I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I'd be all up on you_

_I know you got that fever for me_

_Hundred and two And boy I know I feel the same_

_My temperature's through the roof_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do (I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I'd best not catch this flick_

_On YouTube (YouTube)_

_'Cause if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendezvous I will hunt you down_

_'Cause they be all up in my bidness_

_Like a Wendy interview_

_But this is private Between you and I _

One thing Ami didn't want to happen was that Makoto had a camera set up somewhere in the room and recorded what they were about to engage in. She found it kind of funny yet embarrassing at the same time. Whatever, she pulled the goddess of thunder and lightning closer to her.

_Touch my bodyPut me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my bodyThrow me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did.Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs _

_All around your waist_

_Just a little tasteTouch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve _

_And touch my body._

Makoto set up on top of Ami and threw the towel on the floor. She was wet and horny, and ready to screw the night away. Okay, well screw for at least and hour or so, sex doesn't really last that long.

Ami could tell that Makoto was thinking. She always thought during sex. Makoto only wanted to make the sex feel better than what it was so she thought about what would happen while it was happening. Often, Ami would have to get her back on focus, so that they'll both cum.

_Boy you can put me on you_

_Like a brand new white tee_

_I'll hug your body tighter_

_Than my favorite jeansI want you to caress me_

_Like a tropical breeze And float away with you_

_In the Caribbean Sea_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do (I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I'd best not catch this flick_

_On YouTube (YouTube)_

_'Cause if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendezvous I will hunt you down_

_'Cause they be all up in my bidness_

_Like a Wendy interview_

_But this is private Between you and I _

They're hands moved throughout each other's bodies feeling what each had to offer. Though it was nothing new to one another, it always felt amazing. Makoto moved her lips downward on Ami to give her a little present on her neck. She loved leaving marks on the younger girl's body; it made her feel as if she was better than everyone else because she had someone to claim her's. It was like a Lion marking his territory saying, 'Don't come any closer or else'. Well, that's what Makoto felt.

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body._

She was thinking again. Ami rolled her eyes yet smiled at her love.

_Imma treat you like a teddy bear You won't wanna go nowhere_

_In the lap of luxury Baby just turn to meYou won't want for nothing boy_

_I will give you plenty _

The entire time, they stared into one another's eyes.

_Touch my body_

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve _

_And touch my body._

They've been going at it for about forty-five minutes now; Ami could feel her muscles tense up along with Makoto's. They were both sweaty and the room's tempature rose up. The soft pants and moans began to get louder as the the two were about to climax. Just as they were both about to cum, Makoto bite Ami's neck. Ami let out a loud yet soft scream.

_Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah _

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah _

_Touch my body..._

They laid side by side panting with sweat. The sheets were upon the floor by then; the two just lay naked on the bed holding each other's hands.

"You know, I didn't think I'll be able to focus tonight with all that's happening." Makoto said.

"Awe, don't worry about it. It was great. "Ami replied back. It's true. The sex was great even with all the promblems. "We should do it in the morning as well."

Makoto looked over at her girlfriend and smile. Sometimes Ami would come out of her shell and get rowdy once in a while as well; nonetheless, she'll always be hot and loved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry feel free to review critiism or compliments welcome but please be gentle, lol.**


	12. APOLOGIZE

**Well this is the second installment for the song fics. this one should be better than the last, lol. ENJOY. oh and i watched this one yuri called BLUE DROP man, the ending was so disappointing. dont know if any of yall saw that anime but...damn, its disappointing and sad.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hotaru sat in the parlor of the palace with both Michiru and Haruka. The brunette sat there calmly as Haruka and Michiru beckoned for her to talk to the princess. It's been three months; so what, if they don't talk to one another? Hotaru has moved on with her life; she doesn't need the princess to be happy.

"Hotaru, hun, why not speak with her to come to a resolution?" Michiru asked. "Why ruin your friendship because of one argument you had with her three months ago?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Did they still think that she and the princess were only innocent friends? Haruka sat down next to her daughter.

The blonde cleared her throat. "Tell me and Michi what really happened between the two of you."

Michiru lifted her head up in curiosity because of Haruka's statement. Haruka looked back nodding her head, an indication that she must continue on. If Michiru didn't know better, she would guess that Haurka is implicating that Hotaru and Rini had something going on other than friends; however, with Helios in the picture everything was difficult.

"Rini and I had a relationship with one another behind Helios's back. When I asked to give my body to her, she denied."

"She didn't want to have sex with you?"

Hotaru continued. "She didn't want to ruin anything and have Helios find out." Hotaru leaned back on the couch that she was sitting on. Michiru walked up to her daughter and patted her on the back.

"Now what?" Haruka asked.

"I stop talking to her; stop trying to be with her when she clearly wants to be with Helios."

"You don't know that." Michiru exclaimed. "Try to hear her out and see what she has to say."

"NO!" Hotaru screamed. "No, I had enough at trying to listen what she has to say. What about what I have to say and I say we stop. I say I stop with this nonsense, and continue on with my life and find anew."

Her parents look at her with a sorrow impression. Hotaru gets off the couch and exits from the parlor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay in her bed with the curtains drawn; her purple lamps shined through the room giving off calm yet an uneasy feeling. Hotaru had her head phones over her head listening to her ipod, the color black. Most of the songs on the device were American because of Elza's influence on her.

The song that was playing now, she put on repeat. The song replayed, and replayed.

**Timbaland-Apologize**

_I'm holding on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground _

_And I'm hearing what you say _

_But I just can't make a sound _

_You tell me that you need me _

_T__hen you go and cut me down _

_But wait...You tell me that you're sorry _

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

For every lyric that was mentioned, Hotaru could imagine herself doing what was described in the song. If only she could play this song to Rini then maybe Rini would understand what Hotaru is going through.

"Whatever," Hotaru explained, "it's been three months. I'm fine the way I am."

_That it's too late to apologize,_

_it's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologize, _

_it's too late_

.Haruka and Michiru sat with one another looking out the glass window at the side of the parlor leading to the flower crystal garden. They held onto one another not saying a word. Each wondered what would happen if Rini and Hotaru were to end their relationship, to have it officially come to an end.

_I'd take another chance,_

_take a fall,_

_take a shot for you _

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat _

_(But that's nothing new) _

_Yeah yeah I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say _

_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you, _

_But I'm afraid_

Hotaru got up out of bed, and walked up to the window and stared out it. She looked down the street. It wasn't too late to visit Elza and see how she and Diana have been getting along.

_It's too late to apologize,_

_it's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologize, _

_it's too late Woahooo woah_

_She looked at her watch-10:31pm._

_It's too late to apologize, _

_it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize,_

_it's too late _

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah _

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

She stood upon Elza's doorstep and knocked on the door. Elza's exchange parents were real nice and because it was the weekend, it was alright to come over around this time. Hotaru waited patiently for the door to open.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

Elza opened the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"What it do?" She asked.

Hotaru smiled looking down. "Life."


	13. 4 MINUTES

Sorry for the wait, yes, it's been a month I know. I just came from my friend's house. I spent the night over there yesterday. and i wont be doing anything until later tonight. oh, and i graduate on june 6 that's 10 more school days. and the seniors, we have four more school days of school and we're out!! i'm ready to get out. i may not be prepared but im ready.

well here goes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Madonna - 4 Minutes**_

A star twinkled in the sky. It appeared to be moving closer and closer to Earth. It didn't take long for it to reach the atomosphere; when it did, it didn't burn at all. Anyone could have seen the thing in the sky that night. It was as bold and lighted as day itself. King Endymion glanced at it outside his window in the English royal palace. He thought it was pretty odd that it was moving at a fast rate yet wasn't affected by the atmosphere. Oh well, he thought. There wasn't much time to go deeper into it since he had to finish looking over the paper work that was givin to him.

_Timbaland: I'm out of timeAnd all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

The three sailor stars stood out on the balcony of the royal palace in Crystal Tokyo. Star Fighter grinned when she saw the star moving across the sky; she was right. There was something out there in space that was looking for trouble.

_Madonna: Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my strollJustin: Well don't waste time, give me a sign, tell me how you wanna rollMadonna: I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slowThere's enough room for bothJustin: Girl, I can handle that, you just gotta show me where it's at.Are you ready to go, Are you ready to go_

Elza had her curtain opened. "I think something is going to happen."

Hotaru looked at her in a puzzle look.

"You don't sense anything, I mean, you are Sailor Saturn and all?"

Hotaru glared at Elza. There was something strange about this girl ever since she came. Nothing evil but nothing normal as well.

"Well, What do you sense?" Hotaru asked.

Elza stepped back and studdered a few words. "Hmm, nothing, I'm just saying. There's a star out in the sky that is moving."

"Stars do that." Hotaru said.

"Actually, "Elza claimed, "they don't. The earth and moon does but not the stars. if you see a star moving then it's a planet but anyway, this exact star happens to be moving out yonder-."

"So then it's not really a star, it's a planet."

"No! well yes, well okay, it's not a star but i don't think it's a planet niether. Are you sure you don't feel anything?"

"Yes, Im sure. Why do you keep on asking. Do you?"

Elza hesitated then, "yeah, I do." She walked away from the window and sat on the other side of her bed.

_Madonna and Justin:If you want it, You already got itIf you've thought it, It better be what you wantIf you feel it, It must be real just...Say the word, and I will give you what you want_

_Madonna: Time is waitingJustin: We only got 4 minutes to save the worldMadonna: No hesitatingMadonna: Grab a boyJustin: Grab a girlMadonna: Time is waitingJustin: We only got 4 minutes to save the worldMadonna: No hesitatingJustin: We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

_"_You gotta talk to Rini." Elza whispered.

_Keep it up ...MadonnaYou gotta get in line, hopTick tock tick tock tick tockThat's right, keep it upKeep it up, don't...Madonna, uhYou gotta get in line, hopTick tock tick tock tick tock_

Neptune sat on the couch with Uranus still looking out, just now with a nice glass of wine. Neptune; however, was focusing a little too much on her mirror. Uranus wanted to snatch it away and throw it somewhere but-

"Uranus?"

Uranus looked up. Why did Michi call her Uranus?

"Yes." Uranus answered.

"Something's wrong?"

_Madonna: Sometimes I think, what I need is a you intervention, yeahJustin: And you know I can tell that you like itAnd that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey heyMadonna: The road to heaven, paved with good intentions, yeahJustin: But if I got a nightAt least I can say I did what I wanted to doTell me, how bout you?_

Mina was naked in Pluto's bed that nite. Rei thought about it has she sat Indian style on floor next to the fire. Mina is wasted; she totally doesn't know who she's playing with. Rei read the flames that nite and well, let her just say they didn't have a happy image to it.

_Madonna and Justin:If you want it, You already got itIf you've thought it, It better be what you wantIf you feel it, It must be real just...Say the word, and I will give you what you want_

The Queen stood by her daughter in the rose garden. They too were looking up at the sky.

"Well, it's not coming to us." Small Lady said. "Should we worry?"

The Queen didn't know what to answer. So much was going on with her daughter and Saturn that Pluto was telling her; yet, every time she tried to speak to Small Lady about it, the child would just not answer.

_Madonna: Time is waitingJustin: We only got 4 minutes to save the worldMadonna: No hesitatingMadonna: Grab a boyJustin: Grab a girlMadonna: Time is waitingJustin: We only got 4 minutes to save the worldMadonna: No hesitatingJustin: We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

_"_Princess Serenity the 3rd?"

"Yes?"

"You have four minutes to get in contact with Saturn and set things right."

_Keep it up ...MadonnaYou gotta get in line, hopTick tock tick tock tick tockThat's right, keep it upKeep it up, don't...Madonna, uhYou gotta get in line, hopTick tock tick tock tick tock_

With that, Small Lady looked at her mother, nodded her head, slightly lifted up her pink/white gown, and exited the garden.

_Timbaland: breakdown_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope the story was somewhat decent. The song fics are now over with and so back to the regular story ways. Reviews would be nice even though this story was some what lacking I think. And sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.


	14. TALK

**Alright, the reason why i updated twice is because i didnt update at all last month, so yeah. and im not blocked anymore on what to write. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rini walked down the hall of the palace; she should be asleep and it was way past midnight. Nonetheless, the Queen gave her an order so she had to fulfil it. She stood outside of Hotaru's room and sighed. It's been about three months the last time they talked so-yeah, this was going to be akward.

"Well, here goes."

Rini held up her right hand and tapped three times on the door. Three taps to represent three months but then she thought about something that her green haired friend, Kelly told her when they were small children.

ffffff

"_Supposily, if you hear three knocks on your door, it means death is coming to get you." Kelly said smiling. _

_Rini's eyes filled up with tears as she screamed and ran away from him on the school playground. Kelly laughed himself silly_.

ffffff

There was no answer; she knocked again. There was no answer, still. Rini glared and slightly eased opened the door to Hotaru's room. When she realized that the room was empty, she opened the door all the way.

"Now where could she be?"

Her next guess would be to go find Haruka and Michiru, but Rini looked at the clock on Hotaru's dresser. It was 1:16am. Yeah, they were fucking about now. Haruka and Michiru always have sex at 1am every night because that's when every one is asleep. Well, except for the King and Queen who also choose to have sex at that time. Oh, there was also Mako and Ami who would also be banging the lights out of one another. Rini snapped her finger.

"And of course, we can't forget Mina who's fucking both Pluto and Mars, AT THE SAME TIME!. Wow, then again, Mina has sex any time of the day."

Rini sat on Hotaru's bed and let out another sigh.

"When was the last time me and Helios had sex?" She thought about it. "Oh, yeah this morning. Okay no, when was the last time me and Helios 'made love'?" She thought about it. "The last time I made love with him was about-so long ago. The last time he made love to me, this morning.

She threw herself on her back looking up at the ceiliing. It was light purple; she peered and saw that Hotaru's lamps were still on.

"I wonder how long she's been gone?"

It was silent but then Rini hold a squeak on the hard marble floor.

"For about an hour I suppose."

It didn't take long for Rini to sit up and stare at the figure standing before her.

"What are you doing in my room?" Hotaru asked with a blank impression on her face.

"I figured we needed to talk."

"Is that so?" Hotaru walked around to her desk and sat in the little sofa that was in the corner. "Did your mom put you up to this?"

Rini was silent and looked down. Suddendily, the pattern on Hotaru's bed spread was interesting to say the least.

"I'm not fucking stupid, Rini."

The pink headed girl quickly snapped her head up. "I didn't say you were."

Hotaru turned her head while rolling her eyes. Rini let another sigh escape her mouth.

zzzzzzzz

Elza sat at the computer desk in her room. She was talking to a friend of hers through webcam. The friend was brown, light-skinned yet with green eyes, brownish, blonde hair. A beatiful smiled and smiled often even at the worst of times. Elza's other best friend to that of Hotaru, Candice.

"So what's going on? Do they know what's happening?" Candice asked.

Elza shook her head. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? They're the sailor scouts, they know everything, right?"

"Wrong."

"So are we going to have to fight this alone,...again?" Candice asked, her voice becoming soft.

Elza nodded her head this time. "Yes."

They both looked down into their laps.

zzzzzzzz

Rini and Hotaru were still silent in the room. Rini remained sitting on the bed and Hotaru remained sitting on the sofa like chair, thing.

"Hotaru?" It was a fant whisper but Hotaru heard clear enough.

"Yes?" She answered.

Rini met Hotaru's eyes.

"I think it's time you know what it feels like to 'make love'."

Princess Serenity got up from where she was and walked to Hotaru. She lifted herself onto Hotaru's lap and wrapped her slim arms around the girl's neck. Never once did the two eyes ever break apart. Princess Serenity leaned in for a kiss and got more than what she was expecting: passion and love. The kiss became rough and yet filled with so much fire that the two broke apart out of air. The princess stood up before Hotaru and slipped her gown off. It slowly fell to the floor. Hotaru stood up as well and took off the clothes that bonded her body. When she too was revealed, she walked to the princess, grabbed her hand, brought it to her mouth and kissed it. It was then that they were brought into another passionate kiss.

_'Tonight is the night when two become one_.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, now that turned out a lot better than what I thought. Whew! Enjoy and review. How else will I know yall are in love with this story. If there are any mistakes on spelling and grammar, I'm sorry.


	15. GRADUATION

**A chapter just for graduating. it's official, i am now a college freshmen, WHOA! Boy, did I party hardy at the club graduation night right after i went to Project Graduation, lol. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Diana, Hotaru, and Rini sat in the crowd watching as the seniors came out on either side of the audotorium to take their seats. It is graduation night in the United States of America. They were in the state of Texas in the city of Houston. Together they sat in the stands as they watch the students stood to await sitting. Elza was at the top of her class, Summa Cum Lade. She had a brown cord, a white cord, and a grey cord, three medals, a gold tasle, and a purple sash around her blue gown; she was decked out.

The crowd clapped for their children that were getting ready for the rest of their lives. Hotaru and Rini exchanged looks and smiled. They weren't together but at least Hotaru can say she was now a woman. Rini wants to take it slow so as to break the news to her family, Helios, the kingdom, and Pluto. She has to tell Pluto face to face, even if the older woman already knows. But Pluto has had her mind somewhere else lately.

The class treasurer took the podium. "You may now be sitted."

The students and on-lookers sat.

zzzzzzzz

Rei walked the dark halls of the palace with a huge grin on her face. Mina and Setsuna were fucking at that very moment but they weren't alone. In the closet of Mina's room, peeking through the peep hole is a professional canon camcorder that is filming every move, every moan each girl made. If Setsuna wasn't so occupied with fucking Mina, she would have known that the camera was set up, her being able to look into the future and all.

Rei laughed as she landed on her back upon her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She hasn't even broken up with Mina yet. Why? She still doesn't know but tonight will be the night when Rei puts Mina on blast. Yes, tonight there is going to be a meeting in the royal living room. It will be there that Rei will bring up every little detail Mina has done to her. She's going to call Mina out as the slut that she is. Rei grinned again. If she couldn't have Mina then why the hell should any one else have her?

The red tiny light on the camera was still flashing when Mina laid beside Setsuna on the bed. The sheets and covers were half way off them both and though Mina was sound asleep, Setsuna was wide awake. Her clothes were by the closet where she had took them off; she got out of bed and walked over to the closet, before she bent down to pick her belongings up, she winked at the red light and smiled.

"Glad to have put on such a show." She whispered. "Rei...you stupid bitch. I'm the god-damn keeper of time. The only way you can win against me is if you..."

"...throw off time itself." Rei finshed still lying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

zzzzzzz

The announcer spoke, "Elza Grey, a recipient for the Tokyo University Track Scholarship."

The crowd with wild. Diana looked around.

"Wow, she really is popular at her school." Diana said. Rini and Hotaru nodded her head in agreement.

On the other side of the audotorium, a group of five girls who graduated at a different school, clapped their hands over their mouths and screamed as loud as they could. "WE LOVE YOU ELZA GREY! OOOOOOH!!"

"She has her own fan club." Rini laughed.

Diana rolled her eyes. They sat back down. Well, because Elza was at the top of her class, she was one of the first to get her diploma. Actually, not really diploma but little black book thing to put the diploma in. Now, they just had to wait for the rest of the class to graduate. They sat back down in their seats.

Diana sighed. "Well, this is going to be a while."

An hour later, Diana, Hotaru, and Rini were standing out side the audotorium by the flagpole. Elza was grinning from ear to ear as Diana jumped on her and gave her a big, passsionate kiss on the lips.

"You are gonna get some tonight!" Diana whispered in Elza's ear who blushed furiously.

"So what now?" Rini ask.

"Hitch a ride back on the plane back to Crystal Tokyo?"

"No way!" Elza wailed out.

One of the five girls who called out Elza's name came up to her with another girl, Candice, who was also in her blue gown.

Candice smiled at Elza and her three friends.

"You coming to the club tonight?" The other girl asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Elza said. "I haven't been to the club in ages. Yeah, I'll be there."

The girl nodded and walked off with her other four friends. Diana steps back from Elza as she saw that Candice was rather close to her girlfriend.

"Who is she?" Diana asked glaring.

"Oh, she's my best friend and-" Elza looked at Candice who looked back at her with a questioning look.

"And what?" Diana finished. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"I'm nothing to Elza besides a friend. Yes, we used to go out but we were better off being just friends. We found that out the hard way. Hello, my name is Candice, Candice Sox." Candice placed out her hand for Diana to shake. Eventually, Diana shook it along with Rini and Hotaru. Candice whispers to Elza. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Elza with off to the side with Candice.

"What's wrong?"

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Candice said.

"I don't think we should. We don't need their help." Elza said.

"They won't help us?"

Elza just looked at her.

"The fucking sailor stars know about us and what's happening that's why they came down here in the first place!" Candice was getting loud. When Candice got loud, she got loud. Rini, Hotaru, and Diana were now listening in, especially since Candice mention the Sailor Stars. The girls were glaring and exchanging looks with curiousity.

"What the hell is going on?" Diana asked.

"It's okay if Elza knows about the Sailor Stars but how does she know?" Rini asked.

Hotaru stepped in front.

"Something's going on." Hotaru exclaimed.

Candice huffed away from Elza who turned back at her girlfriend and her friends.

"Alright, time for the club.

zzzzzzzz

Rei stood in the center of the living room. Michiru set next to Haruka on the sofa, Mako next to Ami, the Sailor Stars to the side by the wide window, Pluto stood with her staff as Mina sat beside her on the arm chair. Rei waited for the Queen to come down the stairs. Rei rolled her eyes. It was no surprise that Queen Serenity the Second would be late.

"Why are we here?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, because Rei has something important to say, right?"

Rei glared at Pluto. "Right, Pluto."

The Queen secretly walked into the room listening as she found a place to stand by Sailor Fighter, who stepped closer to her. Haruka glared at Fighter but quickly went back to listening to Rei or Pluto, they wouldn't make up their minds on who was talking.

"Mina, when are you going to tell me face to face that you were cheating on me with her? Was you ever on planning telling me?" Rei looked at her; her eyes were starting to water and she didn't understand why. But then anger began to build up inside of her. "How the hell could you do this to me? I love you!"

Mina stood up and stepped toward Rei to talk but Pluto stepped in front of her.

"Mina loves me."

"Setsuna." Mina looked up. "I need to tell her."

Pluto looked at Mina with a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

Right now, the rest of the room was completely silent watching the show that was taking place in front of them. Haruka wished she had a bowl of pop corn with her and Michiru wished that if Haruka had any secrets to tell she would tell her in private.

Makoto stood up. "Guys come on, let's not do this. Now. It's a beautiful evening."

Ami stood up beside her. "Yeah, let's not ruin it."

"NO!" Pluto looked at Rei then back at Mina long and hard. "What is going on here? You said you love me."

"I love you both."

"Fuck no!" Pluto screamed. She was becoming pissed.

"You fucked both of them because you love them." Star Fighter laughed. "A good way to get laid by saying that."

Pluto smiles evilly. Here it comes. "Well, I guess that means that Rei loves you and the Queen then."

The Queen's eyes got wide. "Pluto, no." She begged. She walked slowly to the front. Haruka and Michiru now stood up from their seats confused.

"What is going on here. This isn't funny anymore." Haruka said.

"Since we're all saying who we love and fucked then let's get it all out the way with us. Tell her, Rei. Tell Mina how you love the Queen too."

Mina thought she was the only one playing. "Rei?" She whispered. She was starting to cry.

"Mina, shut up. Don't even cry after all that shit you put me through. Don't even cry!" It was silent as Rei took a breath. "That was a while back in the beginning of our relationship when, when-"

"When she started sleeping with me." The Queen finally spoke up. The room fell silent. The tension and hurt was in the air. As every one was down casted, Luna and Artimis ran into the room.

"Something's going on where the princess, Hotaru, and Diana." Luna said.

The Queen spoke up. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Hotaru!" Both Michiru and Haruka screamed.

Artimis pulled out the Sailor Scout communicator that they haven't worn in years. The soldiers all gather around listening to the staticky signal coming in. Soon Diana's voice could be heard but barely.

"Mom, dad!"

"We're here, sweety." They answered.

"Help, we need help. Mom, dad, we were attacked!"

Michiru and Haruka exchanged looks. "Attacked, by what?" Michiru asked.

Queen Serenity screamed into the communicator. "Are you alright?"

There was no sound, just static.

"HEY!" Haruka yelled.

"Are you alright!!" The Queen's voice was beginning to crack.

"Mom."

The Princess's voice came through the communicator.

"Honey, where are you? Are you okay? You, Diana, and Hotaru? What happen?"

The princess's voice was breaking up; her voice was cracking too. It was easy to hear the tears that were in her voice.

"Mom...we're- hurt."

The signal broke. Nothing but static that got louder by the second.

"Rini? Rini?"

No sound.

"RINI!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I went to graduation the tasle was on the left when i became an alumni, it was on the right. Class of 2008. No more of the drama that i was part of this year, lol. and all ready i dont speak much to any body now. we all just drifted. i only talk to two people. my best friend from 4th grade and my good gay friend who's similar to me.

READ and REVIEW!! Things are getting heated!


	16. TENTION

**I went to freshmen orientation on the 17 and just got back today, the 18. it was exciting and nervewracking at the same time. oh yeah, college is going to be interesting. my major is theater arts and minor is journalist. i'm going to be a screenplay writer and journalist. on monday, wensday, and friday my first class is at 11 and my last class ends at 150. i have three class on monday wensday and friday and two on tuesday and thursday. 930 first class and 1245 is the time the last class ends. The best part is that i dont have three hour breaks or two hour breaks like some of the people i met. the longest break i have is 15 minutes. i like that, all my classes beginning right after the other and with good times. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Princess Serenity was lying on her back as Rei spread her healing hands over the young girl's back. Rini and Hotaru were both dangerously injured when the club was blast to the ground. Elza and Candice screamed; they ran off then Rini closed her eyes. The last she saw was two blurs running away from the scene.

_Where are they going? Why are they leaving us? _

Now awake, Rini still couldn't understand why Elza and Candice both spread off when innocent people were being crush from the weight of the building. The sailor scouts came just in time to dig Hotaru and Rini up, along with other cilvians that were under the bile of build up. Rini had her head tilted to the side as it laid on the Queen's lap. The queen was rubbing her daughter's hair to comfort her.

The queen's bedroom was dim so that only a spike of light showed from the moon onto the bed that Rei, Rini, and the queen were on. Pluto stood by the door with her staff to make sure no one would interupt the process that was being done. Rini's back was aching to the point she ran out of tears; it hurt Pluto to think that she spent so much time arguing with Rei over Mina's heart. Pluto glared and looked around. Where was Mina; she wasn't around. Makoto and Ami were standing by the window, Rei healing Rini, and Rini with her head on her mother's lap.

"Where is the King?" Rei asked.

Pluto screeched her teeth. Makoto looked up from the hand that was holding Ami's and glared at Pluto. Enough was enough, Mina was tearing the team apart with her selfish sex rampages. She vowed to have a talk with the scout later on when everything was better; when the air is calm...for now.

Queen Serenity looked up. "He was in London discussing business."

"Was?" Pluto asked.

"Shouldn't you know, Setsuna, you're Pluto, Senshi of Time!" Rei spatted. Ami held closer to Makoto.

"HEY!" Makoto spoke. "This-isn't-the-time." Her words were harsh and intimadating; Rei stopped the movement of her hands to glance at her. For a moment, she felt quilty-for a moment.

Pluto decided it was okay to speak once more so she did.

"Where is King Endymion?"

She was quiet when she spoke, just enought to be a whisper. "I don't know."

All their eyes go wide in the room except for Rini who closed her eyes.

She said it again but louder. "I don't know."

Rei was finished with Rini's back and had her sit up to a knealing position. The queen held her daughter in her arms, she whispered in her ear so as to share the secret that was haunting her.

"My princess, who are those girls?" Tears were sparkeling from the Queen's eyes; they splashed onto her daughter's cheeks, onto the bedsheets.

"Mother, i don't know. Hotaru met her through school before she moved that one school." Rini looking down at the puddles that were forming on the sheets. She was so confused. What was going on? Why was this happening?

Pluto walked to the side of the queen. Re gets off the bed and stands aside. They didn't have time to argue about Mina, something more important was taking place.

"Diana is in a relationship with that girl name-"

"Elza Grey." Rini said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**For those of you who are still following along, thank you. so much is going to be explained through the next chapter which will be updated tomorrow evening. so yeah, that's something to look forward to. and yes, i know this chapter is pretty short but-whatever. **


	17. CALL

**Okay yall, i'm gonna finish this story by ausgust 25 because if I dont then the story wont ever be updated. it's time, well i think its about that time. if yall beg to differ then send me a pm or just review or something. well, here's another chapter. enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uranus was pacing back and forth while Neptune leaned against the wall. Mina was still no where to be found; the others were getting worried. Uranus stopped pacing and turned to face Hotaru. She was sitting on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Diana sat next to Hotaru with her head low; Arthemis and Luna were standing beside her with anxious eyes.

"Diana, how long have you been seeing that girl?" Luna asked. "I'm predicting it's been a while."

"Mother, her name is Elza Grey, and we've been going out for about three months."

"Diana, " Arthemis spoke in, "you don't even know who this girl is."

"Yes, I do!"

Neptune came over from the wall she was leaning against. She picked up her mirror that was upon the table and peered into it. She shook her head and looked at both Hotaru and Diana.

"Saturn, did Elza ever tell you anything significant?" Hotaru nodded her head. "What?"

"She said that America needed help early on in our friendship. When we went to the club or before, she mentioned the Sailor Stars. They're suppose to be helping."

Uranus glared. "The Sailor Stars, no shit, should have known."

"I'm guessing that's why they returned." Arthemis softly said to his wife.

"Are Elza and her friend sailor scouts as well?"

"No, I don't think so. Well, I would have known." Hotaru said.

Diana stood up from the couch. "Why didn't Elza tell me any of this?" Hotaru couldn't answer so she shrugged.

The room was silent for a while. They were thinking about what the situation was caused by. Everybody was nearly confused on who these girls were and what they wanted.

"There's nothing we can do if we know nothing about them." Neptune said. "What attacked you at the club, anyway?"

"We don't know. We entered, danced, then the next thing I know the club is blasted up with an energy blast or something." Hotaru looked over at Diana. "Your girlfriend left us there." She waited for Diana to say something but nothing came out her mouth. "She left you there. Us, her friends, or so we thought and ran off with that Candice girl."

Diana shook her head; yes, they were hurt and puzzled but Elza loved her. "She loves me."

"If she loved you, honey, then she wouldn't have left you." Luna said. She placed a comforting arm around her daughter but Diana backed away.

"NO." Tears were forming. They were making her cry; she hated crying. It was embarrassing to show tears because it showed weakness and Diana was not weak. She turned away from them, so they wouldn't see her at such a pitiful state.

Hotaru got up from the couch. "We need to find them. There much be someway we can locate them." Hotaru looked at Neptune.

"My mirror might, give me a chance."

She nodded then walked to Diana and wrapped her arms around her. Hotaru's stomach was pressed against the back of Diana.

"Diana, we don't know the whole, true story but we do know that they left us. Now, I don't know why; maybe they have an explanation but as of right now, Elza and her friend are now...our not our friends." Diana quickly turned and pushed Hotaru away; and before Hotaru knew what hit her-Diana did. A red handprint was now lingering on Hotaru's left cheek.

"Like I said, 'she loves me'. I know she does. I'll find her. I'll find her before any of you." Diana dashed down the hall out the living room of the palace.

"DIANA!" Arthemis and Luna called. They raced after their daughter leaving the other three senshi behind.

Uranus looked her partner and daughter: "let's go inform the queen."

zzzzzzzz

A office phone sat on the desk of Queen Serenity. She sat in her chair with her head in her hands. Her hair was a mess, and she was covered in sweat from worrying and heat. The phone ranged; after three rings, Serena lifted up her head. Her blue emerald eyes were tired and worn. She was getting too old for this and where was Mamoru? The phone ranged once more waking her from her worries. She answered it.

"Hello."

"_Yes, Queen Usegai, excuse me for the mispronounceation of your name but my japanese isnt so good. Well, anyway, this is the embassador of the United States, I'm hear with the five star general and well, we have your husband."_


	18. ALLIE

Their high heels clicked onto the marble floor down the barely lighted hallway. Queen Usagi was in the lead; they each were waring a black feminine suit. Surprisingly enough, Mina was at the far back of the group. Rei and Pluto were ordered by the Queen to stay out of reach of her.

"You will not speak to her until I get my husband back, you hear?" She said to the two woman in front of her earlier that day.

Even now, Rei and Pluto has yet to speak to Mina. It was a unfamilar feeling to the both of them, even for Mina. The three haven't ever been in the same room (or that of a hallway) with one another. Mina didn't know what was surfacing through her head but she wouldn't ever speak until she gets some alone time with one of them; until then, she shall be mute.

Hotaru walked behind Princess Usagi watching the younger girl swing her hands that were linked into Helio's hand. He was wearing is usual white, satan outfit. He recieved many stares at the airport because of the golden horn that stood upon the center of his forehead. It was rather a ridiculous moment.

In front of Queen Usagi were the Three Lights with Star Fighter in the center. She looked back now and then to make sure the others were comfortable in their suroundings. Artemis, Luna, and Diana were back in Crystal Tokyo watching over the city. It took a act of congress to search for Elza Grey and they still weren't able to find her. Hotaru was clueless to where she could have been.

Star Fighter stopped by a steel door. Within her back booty pocket, she took a card out and scanned it through the scanner. The steel door opened slowly to bare a lovely, calm, tropical rain forest room. In the center of the room was King Mamoru sitting on a sofa that was plastered against the wall. Usgai screamed and ran to her husband sharing an embrace with him that for her seem to last for eternity.

"How you okay?" She asked. Mamoru nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, my love. I am."

"Daddy!"

More weight was added onto Mamoru's lap when the princess decided she wanted to pounce like a tiger. A tiger with pink long hair in two buns. Helios smiled as his girlfriend share a moment with her family and soon to be his, soon. The sailor stars walked to the door on the opposite side of the room, adjacent to the entrance door. They stood there as three gaurd pitt bulls would to a mansion. Pluto took her place to the side of the entrance door and the other senshi sat at the brown wooden table to the right of the room. Mina sat on the one sofa chair that was in the room.

The furniture blended quite well; the sailor scouts didn't know how long they were waiting for or what they were waiting for, but they noticed the colors that matched well into the scene. Green: light green and dark green with brown and blue, Ami and Michiru both came to the conclusion that the blue was a symbol of water.

Candice opened the door that the sailor stars were gaurding. She stood in the center of the room looking around at all the indiviuals.

"Hello," she began, "sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I had to get the paper work ready." What was odd was that she didn't have any paper work in sight. "So, how you like the room? I have to say I enjoy myself. You know it was me who suggested the idea. I tried to paint but boy do I suck at painting." She focuses on the king and queen. "Congradulations on being reunited."

"Thank you." Mamoru and Serenity the Second say in unison, both glaring at Candice.

Candice; however, grins. "I can't go into much detail on what I do because it's a secret. Let's just say I work for the government. I do have a part-time jobs, two in fact, I work as a journalist and screenplay writer. And well, when the moon shines is when the country calls." She laughs. "The military runs in the family. What can I say. I'm a Army brat." She laughed again. "Oh, how rude of me, let me bring out Elza Grey and our five star general, General Lion. Give it up! Whoa!"

Through the door walks Elza and the General Lion in his army Class A uniform that consist of a green jacket and green pants. His medals, ribbions, and batches were worn well. His rank gleamed with the light of the room.

"Hi." His voice was deep and raspy. "As you already know my name is General Lion and you already met Elza Grey and Candice, here. Well, it's time you hear from someone with more experience, we, America, are asking if you will proceed in alleing with us to defeat a force from space that has been threathening us for years now?"

The queen didn't know what to say. America and Japan didn't do much chatting except when it came down to trading technology and that was about it but fighting?

"Please."

"...Yes."

Every one took a grasp; they were surprise that the queen could make a choice as fast as that.

She stood up from the embrace of King Mamoru. "I will not back away from a...friend in need of help."

Mamoru stood up nex to his wife. "We will assist you together." The other senshi stood up and nodded their heads.

"Now, what is it you want us to do?"


	19. LIGHTNING

**School is about to start; im so fucking nervous.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Washington D.C. was a beautiful place to visit but it being the home of the government, there were plenty of secrets to keep hidden from the nation.

The rain fell hard onto the pavel streets; lightning flashed from here to there, on a tree or a car.

Neptune and Uranus stood on a skyscrapper over looking the landscape to spot any of the enemies that they were fighting. The odd thing about the whole situation was that they didn't even know what they were looking for. Before leaving the military base, the Sailor Stars just told the scouts to keep a sharp eye out-for what?

"I'm gonna be so pissed if this is just a stunt." Haruka said pacing back and forth.

Neptune flipped her hair and smacked her lips. Her legs were crossed over one another as she sat on the edge of the building looking down below.

"Trust me, honey, this isn't a stunt."

"Neptune, how do we know? We don't even know what we're fighting. I'm telling you those sailor scouts were bad news from the beginning."

Neptune patted the side next to her. "Here, sit down next to me. If you keep pacing about like that, you'll catch a cold in this weather." Uranus did as her girlfriend told her to do. They were quiet, thinking about nothing.

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?" Uranus asked smiling.

"Yes, you twelve and I was eleven."

"Oh my god! Were we really that young?"

"Yes, Uranus, we were." Neptune said. She was shocked that Uranus could think back that far no wonder she asked. "Don't you remember how it happened?"

"Wow! We were fucking young."

Neptune smirked. " 'We were fucking young' because we were fucking at a young age or 'we were fucking young' as in ' i can't believe we were that young'?"

"The second one." Uranus gave in.

"Yes, we were pretty young." Neptune laughed.

zzzzzzzz

Princess Serenity sat on the sofa in the tropical room with her hand inside of Helios's. Two officers were playing solitary at the table and another two were leaning against the door.

_How can they be so calm when a war is practically going on outside?_

Helios squeezed her hand tighter to let her know he was there. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a slight pink mark on her right. He spoke into her ear.

"Don't worry, Princess, the sailor scouts will win and when they do, I wanna marry you."

If Serenity wasn't listening then she was now. Her pink eyes got wide and began to fill with tears as she thought of Hotaru. Helios pulled his girlfriend in thinking that she was crying on his behalf.

"Don't worry, I love you."

He rocked her back and forth; Serenity buried her head in his white gowns on his chest. She listened to his heart beat.

_What am I going to do?_

zzzzzzz

Eternal Sailor Moon was standing under a umbrella tree with the sailor stars at her side. She noticed that the lightning was getting heavier and heavier. It was frightning; any minute the tree that they were standing under could get struck.

"Queen?" Star Fighter whispered.

"Yes."

Their eyes met for the first time in years, thoudsand of years.

"They're gonna descend from the sky."

Sailor Moon nodded her head and watched.

Lightning from the sky began to circle and intertwine like a tornado. From down below, Sailor Moon saw it swirling around like clouds do on a rainy day. From the yellow cloud came a bolt of lightning that hit the ground in front of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Stars. She covered her eyes to shield the light that came from impact. When the light flare vanished, a woman with long flowing yellow, blonde hair with blue, greenish eyes stood before the four of them. Her eyebrows were then and in the center of her forehead was a black-no, not moon cresent, but a black five pointed star.

She wore a red, black dress that was similar to a high school prom dress yet expensive if put in stores. Her breast were full and round. Sailor Moon caught herself staring.

Sailor Moon furrowed her brows.

_She's not from our universe._

_"_No, I am not." She spoke.

They stepped back, appauled that she spoke, and shocked that she read Sailor Moon's mind. The woman giggled; a innocent giggle that could be compare to a school girl.

Sailor Moon turned toward Sailor Star Fighter. "She's not from our universe; she's from your's! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We barely knew ourselves, Queen." Star Healer said.

"Who is this woman?"

The woman stood with her eyes wide and a sweat drop to the side of her head. She stood at the same distance that the lightning struck; she cleared her throat. Sailor Moon looked up and took a step forward.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked boldly.

"Ha, I thought you would never ask." The woman said.

zzzzzzzzz

Two lightning bolts flashed in front of Uranus and Neptune's eyes. At first, they just thought it was because they blinked but when they cleared their eye sight, they saw two men standing in mid-air before them.

The men wore tight yellow pants yet had their chest bare. Their hair was flowing to their mid-section of their back.

"Hello." One of the men greeted.

Uranus and Neptune were too flaborgasted to greet back. The men exchanged looks then grinned.

zzzzzzzz

"So where are you from?" Rei asked. She was standing on a junglegym a few feet away from the man with the flowing brown hair. He had a black, five pointed star in the center of his forehead; they all did.

"We're from the sun from another universe." She said. His confidence gave Rei a shiver. The fight had a high chance of being challenging.

" 'we're'?"

"What, did you honestly think that it would be just me?" He laughed; he choked on his own laughter because he gave out a good amount.

Rei stepped back.

_I thought we were done fighting._

zzzzzzzz

Tuxedo Mask stood in the center of the park. He saw the lightning coming down fast; he predicted that the new enemy came in the form of eletricity. From above him, he heard a high pitch scream. He looked up and saw a elegant woman falling toward him. When he peered closer at her face, he saw a slight gleam in her eyes and a smirk in her scream. He glared, and jumped back but the woman landed softly upon the ground and jetted toward him at-one would say, lightning speed.

She kicked him in the chest. The blow was childish, but he fell back on the ground with a thud. His hat fell to the side; the rain poured inside filling the hat with water.

"Wow, they say he was easy but I didn't think this easy."

zzzzzzzz

Sailor Venus sat on a bus waiting bench. Sitting to the side of her was another one of the woman's menions. His hair was blue and he leaned back letting the rain pour over him. She glanced over at him, at his tight yellow pants and his bareless chest. Her wet hair covered her eyes. The man was glowing a bright orange, yellow color.

"Why are you glowing?" Venus asked. Her voice sounded strange to her; she hadn't spoken in so long that one would have pondered if she was mute.

"We get our power from the sun." He responded.

"So how are we suppose to defeat you?"

"Isn't that for you to figure out?"

Venus turned her head toward the street. She didn't feel like fighting; she didn't feel like doing anything but laying down in bed. She didn't even feel like explaining to Mars and Pluto why she cheated on them. She sighed and looked up having the rain pour over her. She was sitting two feet away from the enemy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Getting closer!**

**Tuxedo Mask was always weak in my eyes. Everytime he got into a battle, he was knocked out at once. It was like the only reason he was there was to get Serenity knocked up with Rini. **


	20. DAYDREAM

**One thing I know I wont have to worry about in college is smoking, drugs, and alcohol because im allergic to most of the ingredints that are use to make those-items. thank you, god. **

**OH and im not good at writing fighting scenes and what not; its not my thing so i tend to do the aftermath instead.**

**and thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts; it makes me go on. lol. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Daydream_

_I fell asleep beneath the flowers_

_for a couple of hours_

_what a wonderful day_

_Daydream_

_I dream of you beneath the flowers_

_for a couple of hours_

_what a wonderful day_

Eternal Sailor Moon opened her eyes. She must have blanked out for a couple of hours. She looked about, saw that the Sailor Stars werent around but Sailor Mercury was needing to her wounds.

"Where are the Sailor Stars?" She placed her hand upon her frontal lobe; her head was bounding. When she took her hand away, a red liquid was spilling from her palm onto the grass. She moved to the side to get a better look at the stained grass.

"They left after her." Mercury replied putting the bandages away. That was her-carrying around a aid-kit. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." She placed her hand onto the tree that she was leaning up against to help her balance. Mercury also helped her to her feet. "I didn't get her name nor biography." For a second, Sailor Moon didn't notice that her husband was lying next to her upon the ground. She looked at him. He was breathing.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be okay unless we don't win this battle."

She looked at her husband. "Really, Endymion? Already, you're out?" Regardless, she knealt down and kissed him on the cheek. She thought back to when the scouts were having that meeting and Pluto brought up the incident of her and Mars having "something" going on when the king wasn't insight.

She sweat dropped. "Yeah, my mind is where that one will stay."

They began to run out of the park toward the main roads. The thunderstorm was becoming heavy; streets would be flooding if it keeps it up like that. Not many cars were out driving the roads; it would be stupidity to do so at weather conditions such as the one that they were going through.

"Come on, Sailor Moon, we must go." Mercury beckoned. "I'm sure he'll be safe here for now."

"Where are we going and how'd you get my husband over to me?"

"I dragged him and I recieved a call from Venus."

"What? Is she hurt?"

"Maybe not physically but yes, emotionally."

zzzzzzz

Elza opened the door to the tropical room; she motioned for the gaurds to leave the room and to wait outside. They left and closed the door behind them, leaving Rini and Helios alone with her.

Rini quickly stood up, leaving Helios's hand to the side. Elza looked at her and asked, "Why aren't you fighting?"

Before Rini could answer, Helios stepped up. "Because just in case something were to happen to the kingdom another can be rebuilt because of the Princess still being alive. But we don't have to worry about that since the sailor scouts will win."

"Oh and just in case they don't win you have a back up plan with Rini to remain alive. For what?"

"To get pregnant of course. To carry on the royal blood."

"Oh, because the whole purpose of a female is to get pregnant right?" Elza wasn't too keen with Helios so she talked with sarcasim.

"One of them." Helios replied.

Rini and Elza both huffed yet remain calm since it was truth.

"We're going to get marry when all this is over." He smirked. His undenying love for Rini was without a doubt no question even though she rolled her eyes behind his back.

Elza glanced over at Rini who knealt her head to the side. "Really?"

zzzzzzzz

Venus sat on the same bench but the man was no longer beside her. He was gone. She didn't want to fight and he didn't want to incage in a battle that wasn't wanted, so he left. She doesn't know where he went but it wasn't next to her. Her head was bent; the water from the rain was rising. The water was up to her ankles now. She sneezed. This was the worst battle ever. The conditions were horrendous. She was certain to get a cold.

"VENUS!"

Venus looked up to see Mercury followed by Sailor Moon running toward her. They finally met up with her. Sailor Moon had to take a breath before she started talking.

"Venus-are you-o-k?"

She didn't say anything at first. "No."

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked.

"I don't wanna fight. i don't wanna be here."

"We have to fight." Sailor Moon retorted back.

"The only thing I HAVE to do is die." She said softly.

Venus looked up at the blood that was dripping upon Sailor Moon's face. The blood had a trail coming from her bandage that was wrapped around her forehead. Venus lifted her head to touch the left side of the Queen's face. Sailor Moon took hold of Venus's hand.

"I was hit and knocked out."

Venus nodded her head and was about to retrack her hand when Sailor Moon held onto it tighter.

"Why are you so sad?"

Mercury looked at the two and stepped to the side a bit. She felt this was a conversation meant for the Queen and her goddess of love who ironically was having trouble with love.

Venus whispered. "This isn't our war to fight. They wanted us to help them with this and they don't even come to help us fight. FUCK THEM! Let's go home."

Before Venus knew what hit her-Queen Serenity did. A hot pink color was on the left side of Venus's face. She didn't bother to touch it or rub it. The rain was pouring harder; it wasn't clear whether Venus was crying or if it was the rain streaming down her eyes.

Venus flew into Sailor Moon's arms crying with all her heart. She was so over whelmed that she was kneeling to the street; the queen tried her best with the help of Mercury, to help Venus stay upon her feet. Then out from down the street, a voice was heard speaking into a megaphone.

"PLEASE, STAY INSIDE YOUR JOBS, HOMES, OR WHERE EVER YOU MIGHT BE. DO NOT LEAVE THE BUILDING THAT YOU ARE IN. IF YOU ARE NOT IN A BUILDING OR SOME SORT OF SHELTER, GET INTO ONE NOW. I REPEAT: DO NOT EXIT. DO NOT EXIT. STAY IN DOORS. IT IS TOO DANGEROUS TO BE OUTSIDE, STAY INSIDE."

Sailor Venus stopped crying and stood in between Mercury and Sailor Moon. They saw a green tank roll up to them. Outside the tank was Candice.

"We know where they are. Yall in?"

The three scouts exchanged looks and nodded their head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Getting closer!**


	21. CRACKIN

**Oh my god, I move into my university on saturday. i helped one of my friends move in about three days ago. she goes to University of North Texas. it was sad saying good bye to her but of course we'll hang out over christmas break. we get out on the 12 and 14 of december. now i have to help my other four friends move in this week.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury were inside the pretty enormous tank with soldiers. Candice was standing to the front of the control system making sure that they were going in the right direction.

zzzzzzzz

Princess Serenity stood next to Helios with her hand within his. They were looking over Tuxedo Mask's body in the hospital bed. The soldiers were told by the Queen where she had left her husband; they immediently rescued him. If he would have stayed out there in the rain any longer, he was sure to catch the flu or worst-phnemonia. The princess walked over to a chair that was to the side of the bed. Helios could tell she was tired by the gleam that was no longer in her eyes.

zzzzzzz

Diana was in the dining hall by herself sitting at the parlor's table. She sat in the center of the table that seemed to go on for miles. She heard footsteps walking toward her; she looked up.

"Elza!" She jumped out of her chair so fast that it hit the floor with a 'thud'. They embraced with all the muscle they could use to hold onto one another. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Honey, we're in the 31st century."

Diana laughed and hugged her girlfriend once again.

"Here, sit down." She beckoned her hand out to lend Elza a seat. "So tell me, what's going on? Are they alright?"

Elza nodded her head. "Yes, well, I do know that the princess and Helios are fine and along with the King, but I don't know how the scouts are doing? Candice did contact me though to tell me that they were on their way to the scene." Elza continued on. "So far the queen, Venus, and Mercury are the only ones that she knows of are still okay."

Suddendly-"Diana, what is she doing here?!" Luna quickly ran to her daughter from the entrance and pulled Diana away from Elza. "Get away from her."

"Ma'am-" Elza started but was quickly cut off.

"What was wrong with you bringing us into this war?"

"It's not really a war, it's a battle. We need your help, your powers. And thank you."

"Thank you, my ass. Get out this palace." Luna glared and held her daughter behind her so Elza couldnt get near.

Diana tried to pass her. "Mother, please, she's not what you think. She just wanted help." Diana was squirming in and out of her mother's arms. But Luna turned to face her daughter.

"Are you sexually involved with this young woman?"

Diana stopped moving and looked her mother in the face as Elza kept quiet. "Yes."

Luna leaned in to her daughter. She would love her no matter what but-"How are we suppose to continue our blood line when you can not reproduce?"

Diana didn't say anything; she looked down knowing that her mother's question was right. Luna glanced over at Elza.

"Get out or your country will soon be in battle with this country."

Elza looked from Luna to Diana and began to walk back wards. Her walk turned into a run as she ran out the parlor, running pass Artemis on the way out.

Diana swung her arm from her mother's grasp and sat back down at the table throwing her head upon the table.

zzzzzzzz

The tank came to an halt; Sailor Moon, Venus, and Mercury were quick to get out. From the way it looked, it seemed that they were underground. Dim lights were hanging on the side of the walls. They were in a science lab-type building. It was at the tip of their tongues. The other sailor scouts were there. Sailor Moon ran to the center of them all as Mercury stood beside Jupiter. Venus slowly walked to the group. Rei couldn't take it anymore; she walked past Sailor Moon and stood beside Venus. She leaned in and kissed her upon the neck. Venus closed her eyes as if to enjoy it, but she took a step back from Rei looking down. The ground somehow became the center of attention.

Candice walked past Rei and Mina. "You should get your head into the battle and worry about your girl after this is over."

The soldiers followed close behind Candice as Candice stood next to Sailor Moon.

"Is she in there?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, she is. We have the technology and you and your gang have the power. Are you ready? We've been wanting to end this for years. The time has finally come." Sailor Moon nodded her head. "yet, you're so young."

The sailor stars stepped up beside Candice and the queen.

Star Healer smirked. "Alright, let's do this."

"Right. Sailor scouts, let's move!" Sailor Moon led the scouts inward.

"Alright, soldiers, let's get crackin!" A soldier threw Candice a rifle; simontaniously, they all clicked their guns and set off after the scouts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Getting closer!**

**Okay, I dont know who Mina should end up with so im gonna have yall vote. send me a PM telling me if you want Mina to end with Rei or Mina to end with Pluto. must tell me through PM; if not, then i wont count it. and if you dont vote then dont complain who she ends up with.**


	22. LIGHT

**Oh my god, right now im sitting in my dorm room writing this chapter. well, i made it safe and sound to my university and right now im enjoying it. I wasn't able to check out much today like the gym, library, and what not because of moving in. Right after, I moved in my roommate wanted me to watch Juno with her out in front. The movie's okay-i guess. Anywho, I also met some new buddies about three of them. I'm gonna meet down with them tomorrow morning to go to 1100 mass. then after, ill check out the campus, finacial services, and the book store to get my books.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The underground building no longer looked like a building; it was turned down to shamble that it was difficult to find any of the scouts. Each scout was scattered through out the ruins that Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the center facing, The Woman, that was her name. The woman who wanted to dominate the country of America. Sailor Moon didnt want to talk any more; she didn't want to try and befriend this woman. She didn't even care if this woman had a horrible child hood. All Sailor Moon cared about was getting rid of her so as they could all go home.

She fell to her knees with her long blode hair touching the ground. She called out to her scouts.

She spoke softly. "I'm so tired. If you all can hear me. Please, fill me up with your love. Don't die on me. We all faced worst enemies then her. Give me your power.

The Woman's menions stood about watching the remaining scouts and sailor stars scramble to their feet.

Sailor Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune sat up right, closed their eyes-"Sailor Moon."

Sailor Venus was tired of trying and just wanted to go home and take a long, hot bath. "Sailor moon." She whispered.

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury and Jupiter held onto each other. Even if they were to dye, they would die together with their love as strong as it was on Earth.

Sailor Mars didn't bother to get off her back. She was weak and soaked. She had no more stress, no more strenght; it was all gone. She closed her eyes and prayed that everything will be okay.

"Sailor Moon."

The Sailor Stars got their feet and walked over to Sailor Moon; together, they held onto Sailor Moon's hands giving all their energy. "Queen."

"Daughter," she spoke with love and hope in her heart, "I need your energy so you can continue to live a prosperous life with the one you love."

zzzzzzzzz

The Princess heard her mother's voice and held onto her father's. "Don't worry, mother, we're here. You can have all my love and then some more. Rini and Helios both bowed their heads and said, "Sailor Moon."

Even thought he was weak and in the hospital bed, his lover for his wife would always be known. He slightly let out a cry that was like a pen dropping onto the floor in a quiet room. "Sailor Moon."

zzzzzzzz

Their powers, all were represented by the colors that they were upon their uniform. By the way that used their abilites, they shown through the power that was being sent to Sailor Moon.

A smirk came across her face as she looked up at The Woman sitting at her "so-called throne".

"It's over." Sailor Moon said. She got to her feet without the help of the sailor stars and walked toward her. She stood and began to walk down the stairs from her throne to Sailor Moon. From the sailor scouts point of view, a white light flashed before their eyes as they saw their Queen becoming nothing more than a shadow.

**Getting closer!**

**Okay, well the story is almost done, lol. there's still a lot to go through and because I dont like long chapters, there's even more to finish. I dont know when the next update will be since school starts tomorrow. and well, once, I get the hang of studing and working out a schedule to stick to then Ill be updating soon. **

**oh and sorry for such a short chapter but i didnt know what else to add. i could have done a fight scene but fight scenese are so lame. their meant to be choreograph through not written through. thats why screenplays usually leave them out and have the director direct them on what to do.**

**whats weird is that im majoring in theater arts to be a play and screenplay writer and well, supposedily, the stage is the most haunted place on campus.**


	23. YES

**I totally thought I would be done with this story by now; however, I can't just leave it because 1.) I don't want to, 2.) that would be fucked up, 3.) so much is still left to be closed. **

**hehehe.**

**_Doctor T--"Wouldn't it be ironic if Rei and Setsuna got together, and let Minako experience some of the suffering they both are going through for a change?"_**

**_Answer: Well, it would, but I know if I was Mina I would think that they nevered really loved me but were using me to get together. Even if I cheated on them. They were probably cheating on me with one another. So it's just a big act so they could be together._**

**_That's how I would think of it if that happened. Besides, that seems wrong and trifeling. _**

**sorry for mistakes_._**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Queen woke up in a white bed with white sheets covering her body. She was sore from head to toe but she felt someone gasping her hand: Tuxdeo Mask. He was sitting in a wheel chair next to her bed. She smiled at him. He may be weak but through weak and thin, he would be there for her no matter what. She loved him with all her heart. Nonetheless, Queen Usagi noticed that the other scouts weren't next to her and she had the odd feeling that they didn't win the battle. That The Woman got away.

'_Shit_.' She thought. '_Fuck_.' She through her head back on the pillow. Endymion already knew what was getting to her. It was said by Haruka that Usagi blacked out after she was seen walking into a white light. The Woman must have done something because now Usagi is lying in the hospital bed provided by the U.S. military. Endymion was told that they didn't have to worry about expenses for the bills. They would all be taken care of. But, Endymion didn't mind if they paid the bills' it's not like they couldn't afford them. Pluto, however, stopped him from doing so and said it was the least the country could do for them. Stepping back, Endymion nodded his head.

"Don't worry, honey, she-who knows what even happened to her."

"She's not gone; she's still here."

Endymion didn't say anything. She was right but they were all exhausted. Fighting was suppose to be over for them but it would not be right leave someone to fight a war that they couldn't handle.

"Well, whatever, when or if she comes back, we'll be ready but until then...LET"S EAT!" Hey, what could she say? Her stomach was growling like a lion getting ready for a big zebra that the lionesses carried in. Usagi felt that she hadn't eatten in days.

zzzzzzzzzz

Her fork and spoon were in her right and left hand and she was eating as if she hadn't eatten in years, or decades. Her husband watched with a tear drop to the side of his head and with a small smiled. It was embarrassing when she acted that way, but the more of why he fell in lover with her. The soldiers who provided the food watched in shocked at how fast she was eatting. The doctor warned her not to eat so fast but Usagi, of course, couldn't help her self.

With her mouth half way full of food, she spoke. "So how's everyone else?"

"They're just fine." He began. "They'll all eating or taking a nice hot bath right now. And Rini is doing find. She's with Helios as we speak."

"Helios?" Usagi questioned.

"He wants to get married. He proposed."

Usagi chocked on her noodles and dropped her fork that fell clumsy on the floor. Endymion rolled over to it and picked it up; he sat it to the side so as for her not to use it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, isn't that great?"

"But what about Hotaru?" She never did mention any of this to her husband. Of course, the queen knew; Pluto had told her. But he was supscious now. Everyone knew about the close friendship that Hotaru, and his daughter had but if his wife was asking about the dark haired girl then something's out of place. Even though he has been overseas for a while and he was born at night but he wasn't born last night.

"What's going on with those two?"

zzzzzzzzzzzz

The princess had her head down as she stood in front of Hotaru. The taller girl didn't know what to say, think, or do. She had no clue that this would happen. How could Helios just automatically propose like that?

"What the fuck, Rini?"

"What, I-"

"What did you say?"

Rini was cut off gaurd.

"Well?" Hotaru badgered on.

"I told him, yes."

Hotaru eyes got wide and she was stunned. Rini told him yes. The princess told horse boy yes.

"Are you kidding me? Fucking with me? Are you fucking serious, Rini?" Her voice was getting loud. They were standing in the vacant girls' restroom.

"I love you. I LOVE YOU!!" She was angry. Frustrated, it was as if Rini didn't have a heart sometimes and couldn't stand for her own. Hotaru couldn't hold it in anymore. Her right hand formed into a tight, balled fist. She actually wanted to do this.

With one hard punch, the princess was on the floor with specks of blod dripping from her slightly open mouth. She didn't look up at Hotaru; she didn't want to meet her eyes because it would hurt worst then a punch to the face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I thought I was getting closer.**

**Tomorrow is hillfest for the college. One thing i like about my university, there's is mostly something for us to do. And some buddies of mine asked me to go with them to a tattoo parlor so one of them can get a tattoo. They're cool girls. I call them buddies because, hello, its way too early to call them friends. buddies is just a nice way to say associates.**


	24. NO

**Okay so there's this dorm building on my campus called East Hall which is an all girls' dormitory. I go there often to hang with some of the girls. well each hallway has a theme based off of female characters that are strong, though, and independent. well, lol, one hallway is called the Sailor Moon hallway and it has sailor moon pictures and decorations all through the hall. the images are also hanging on the doors of the girls; moon symbols that have the names of the girls living in the dorm.**

**last thursday was Sailor Moon night and they popped in a sailor moon movie: Sailor Moon R-Promise of a Rose. OMG! sailor moon is sooo corny and lame now that i watched it. it's like "oh my god, i was into this shit?" it was sooo bad it was good. lol. that sailor moon movie was so gay; the guy was like all over Darian. it was about 50 of us girls just sitting in the common room watching in the dark, sailor moon. **

**then we watched this episode and sailor mercury was like "i can't get a reading." and my friend was like "that's because you're underground retard." i busted out laughing. **

**afterwards, we took a quiz to see which sailor scout we were and well i was a tie between jupiter and mercury; they're like total opposites. **

**yep, this is what we do in college: take quizes of sailor scouts.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rini sat upon her bed as Helios paced back and forth.

"Princess, what is going on with you and Hotaru?"

Rini whispered. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out before now."

"Rini, look at me." Rini looks up at her fiance. "We can move on easily from this. Right?" He walked to her and knealt down before her and took her hands. "It was just a mistake; we can overcome this. I mean we all done some things that we're not proud of."

"Helios." She shook her head and rubbed the spot where Hotaru had punched it. It still burned and there was a slight red mark. "It's not that easy."

"It can be if we work hard."

She stood up and looked Helios in the eyes. "I love her."

"You love me."

"I love her."

He stood up and held his hands on her cheeks and gently rubbed the spot that Hotaru had strick her. "You love me. We can make this work. Once we marry everything will be fine. You'll give birth to our beautiful baby girl. Princess Serenity the Fourth."

Rini felled back onto the bed; she didn't know what to say. It was as if he didn't believe the she felt for Hotaru. Like he wasn't taking her serious. She walked to the door. "I gotta take a walk."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rei sat on her bed with her back against the bed post as she watched Mina slowly creep inside the room and close the door. Blue eyes met pure purple eyes that were eager yet calm. Rei had a smirk on her lips that played with seduction from Mina's lips. She licked her lips and blew Rei a kiss.

"So I um, guessing that you forgive me." Mina crawled onto the bed on top of Rei.

"I love you." She said. Mina smiled and kissed Rei upon the lips. "But what about Pluto?"

"I already told her."

Rei slightly pushed Mina off of her to have a serious talk with the girl. "We can't just go back to what we used to be." Mina remained silent. "It won't be that easy. Can I even trust you?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Mina sat back so as her legs were under her.

"But if you cheated on me once then what will you stop you from doing it again?"

Mina looked offended. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I can't just take you back so quickly without asking shit. I loved you and you hurt me; I don't want to be hurt again. No."

Mina got up from the bed and wondered about the room. She walked to the fireplace and peered into the flames. She had no right to be angry at Rei; it was she who cheated on her. Besides, Rei was right. Mina loved her and both Pluto but apparently she loved Rei more. Mina looked back at Rei.

"Maybe we should," Rei started, "just not be involved with one another for a while."

"As in, not go out?"

Rei nodded her head. "I think it would be best."

Mina slowly nodded her head and exited from Rei's room. She closed the door gently to not create a stir in the dark halls. Now what? She was at a lost. The girl she decided to go to turned her down. There was no point in going to Pluto; what for? She leaned on the door and sighed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The princess appoarched her mother in the rose garden. She sat down beside her in the garden and began to pick roses.

"Hello, Rini." Her mother spoke.

"I'm not going to marry Helios."

The Queen was calm and steady. "But you already said yes."

"I don't want to."

"Did you tell him?"

"He doesn't believe me."

"How are you gonna get birth?"

"Mother, we are in the year 300 and fucking 1. There are ways to conceive a child without a penis banging in and out of a vagina!"

The queen started to laugh. Rini smiled.

"Well, just have a sit down talk with him."

Rini nodded her head and remained in the garden with her mother. They sat together watching the moon in the sky. It was a clear sky. Dark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**i noticed that sailor mars used to go out with tuxedo mask back in sailor moon and sailor moon R. wow. then in sailor moon stars Rei was trying to get seiya and serenity together. WTF. i guess rei never got over losing serenity to darian or getting darian taken from her, lol.**

**forgive me for it being too short and not being good.**


	25. MEND

**Ummm, yeah, sad to say, the story is coming to a close varely soon.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rini stood in front of Helios; he was eyeing her with his browed narrowed at her. She finally broke it to him. She had to; she didn't really have a choice. She doesn't want to be with Helios and Hotaru; she just wants to be Hotaru. Everybody knows about the two; it was hard to believe that Helios couldn't put two and two together. No matter, she broken the news to him.

"You say yes and now you say no?" He said.

Rini nodded her head. What was she to say to that question, 'yes'?

"Now what do we do?"

"Well, I don't know what 'we' are going to do but I do know what I'm going to do. I'm calling this wedding off. I don't know why I was so weak to even say yes to you. I'm glad Hotaru punched me; it opened my eyes to see what I was really doing. And yeah, it hurt like hell but-hey, it was worth it. Helios, I'm sorry. I love you but not in the way I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you like a friend. Like all the friends that I have come to know and love."

"We can make this work."

"I'm sure we can," she said, "but for us to make it work, I would have to want to try and make it work. I dont want to. I don't want to try and be with you. I'm through with you. I just want you as a friend. And that's it. If you can't handle that then-."

"I don't want to be friends."

They stood in the middle of their bedroom silently. It was a bit awkward until Helios spoke up again.

"I shall leave then."

Rini was surprised to hear that. "And where will you go?"

"To my home of course." He sounded so fragile yet so calm at the same time. It was as if it didn't faze him to know that his fiance is leaving him for another. Another who she claims to love more. Or be in love with. "I will leave out tomorrow morning."

Rini stepped back and nodded her head. She felt that she should say something soothing to comfort. But if she did, it would sound fake and unlike her.

"Can I ask you for one favor though?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Could we make love to each other one last time? Just one last time?"

The princess thought about it. It wasn't like she hadn't ever made love with him before. Why not. Just one last time. How bad could it be? Just one more time. Actually, it wouldn't really be making love but just sex. Not even fucking but sex.

"Sure, okay, I guess. If it sucked then, then I'm sure it will suck now." Rini walked past Helios and sat upon the bed staring at him. She didn't have her seductive eyes on him like she usually did. And now he has come to realize that it's all been a joke. Nothing of their relationship was real or true, but false and lies.

"No." Helios shook his head. "No, I will not lose my diginity to you. I leave out tonight." He left out the room. She guessed that he would be signing out the kingdom, the castle. For him to do that, he has to go through Pluto. Speaking of Pluto, she wondered what happened between her and Mina.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So Rei denided you?" Pluto asked. She stood with her arms cross leaning against the dresser in Mina's chamber. Mina nodded her head. Pluto wasn't going to ask anything further than that. Mina has made up her mind on who she wanted, but that person didn't want to deal with her at the moment. Pluto sighed and shrugged; she still loved Mina but Pluto literally has forever to find another love. "Well then, I have one last question" She said.

Mina nodded her head once more. She set up to listen intently on the question. "Go for it."

"How was the sex?"

Mina was wide eyed. "What?"

"The sex, was it good or did it suck? What?"

Mina didn't have to think much for the answer. She grinned and said, "One of the best sex I ever had and yeah-I had a lot." Pluto laughed and walked out the room in triumph. That was what was important to her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

That night, Diana layed in her bed upon her side with her eyes opened toward her window. Soon, she saw a dark figure climbing up the viens outside her chamber. Three signature knocks were placed upon the window. Diana crept out of bed and slowly lifted the window open. Elza climbed through and they exchanged wet sloppy, passionate kisses. Elza beckeoned Diana toward the bed and gestured for her to sit. She did.

"I can't reuturn here." Elza said.

"Why?"

"Because I must continue my education in America at the university i got accepted to."

"You're leaving me." Diana said. Tears were about to fall so she chocked back and pushed Elza away.

"I can come visit. It's the year 3000 and fucking one, come on now."

They were silent for a while but Diana broke it.

"Im coming with you." Elza was shocked. "I'll go to the nearest university next to yours. Im a princess as well, I can easily get in."

"You're still in high school." Elza pointed out.

"Oh yeah...right. Well, Ill just stay with you and go to the nearest high school around. Where are you living?"

"I'm rooming with Candice but yeah you can come. That'll be awesome. But what about here; they'll be angry."

"Like you said, Elza, 'it's the year 3000 and fucking one; i'll come and visit."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Makoto and Ami sat out at a table over looking the beach on a patio. Haruka and Michiru soon joined them with a bottle of red wine. They poured the wine into four glasses and gave each one a glass. Haruka held her glass up.

"A toast for not having any distractions or drama upon our love and sex lives."

"Cheers!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Queen stood with the King out on the beach embracing one another. Niether one of them knew what happened to The Woman. Serenity knew she didn't finish her off and knew that she would be back. Maybe not now or tomorrow but later on. She sweat dropped just thinking about how they might have to fight again. But then The Woman, she probably would find another planet to harrass. The queen wished, that way they can go back to peach and harmony. Nonethless, if the woman did come back then the Sailor Scouts would be ready.

The Sailor Stars went back home; there really wasn't a need for them to stay for long. Seiya would only cause drama if they did stay. So the queen and king happily saw them on their way. Helios too signed out of the kingdom to return home to the Land of Dreams, where Paroru was. So no more wedding.

They turned to face one another.

"I was 14 when I became a sailor scout and began to love you; I am now 32, not counting the 1000 years we slept, and I still love you and I am still a sailor scout."

The king smiled and leaned in to kissed Serenity the 2nd on the lips.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Hotaru and the princess were in the nursury healing the wound that was upon Rini's cheek where Hotaru had punched her. They were quilet which neither of them minded. Hotaru knew what happened to Helios and she didn't speak a word about it. Nobody spoke a word of anything. Rini sat on the counter and watched and flinched each time Hotaru cleaned the wound.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alrighty, one more chapter coming up. Stay tooned. **


	26. END

**Thank you everyone who has enjoyed this story. But everything must come to an end. I would like to say thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, C2Cing. thanks. you all made me continue on with the story, your love and support. thank you everyone.**

**lol, sounds like i got an award from the Emmy's or something.**

**Ooooh, Clay Akien finally came out and admitted he's gay. Finally, Clay but we all knew from the beginning.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Five years have gone by since Hotaru and Rini got married and had their first child, Serenity the Fourth; she's five and is well on her way of being another warm hearted sailor scout. Serenity the second was nicknamed Serena, Serenity the third was nicknamed Rini and now the fourth princess is nicknamed Riena. Sometimes she would come home and cry to the Queen who is now Rini, about how the kids at school would call her 'Serenity Pads'. Rini would only shooth her daughter and tell her to tell them that she soon would rule over them in the near future.

Right after Rini gave birth, Serena and Endymion moved to the side to let their daughter and wife take the throne. That's how it was in the moon kingdom. Once the child was born the princess is from then on the queen.

Riena had plenty of friends to play with. Mina and Rei had their child whom they named Venars. She was a mean little bugger that Venars was. She never wanted to share with anyone, forever taking the other girl's toys. Makoto and Ami had their brown headed daughter that they named Miko. The thing is though, it was for a fact the Riena would be the new queen and the new Sailor Moon but it was uncertain who the other sailor scouts were going to be. Rini talked to her mother about it but Serena only told her to not worry about it and that if something was wrong, Pluto would have said something.

Pluto gaurds the gate of time and even though her and Mina didn't work out, Venars likes playing with Pluto than with her own mother, Mars.

Michiru and Haruka were touring the world again, doing what they do best, entertaining. Michiru and Haruka decided to have two more kids on their own: twins-Haru and Micha. All the children born from the scouts were no older than five and no less than three. Haru could play the violin and swim quite well for his young age of four. Micha was excellent at the piano and though she was too young to race cars, now and then Haruka would take her out to ride her little pink dirt bike with rose pedals glued to the sides.

zzzzzzzzzz

Rini sat upon her bed that she shared with Hotaru; the day was nice but went by pretty slow. She looked out her window and saw the moon shining as bright as it could shine. She flipped over her cell phone that was within its charger.

"Hmm, one new voice message. Wow, usually, I have 100." Thanks to Riena who would constantly call her mother during recess. Rini pressed and listened to the voice mail. It was Diana.

Diana: "_Hey Rini, what's up. Yeah, don't worry me Elza and little Leto will be coming soon to see you. It's been nice living in America. I enjoy it a lot. We shall be moving again though to New York where Elza got a job as the manager of the magazine Vouge. Leto is excited to play with Reina and all the others. It still sucks though that down here, they're still fighting to let gay marriage legal. Well talk to you later. Love ya. Bye_."

Diana wanted to continue on with the family tradition in names. Luna, Arthemis, Diana, and now Leto. Rini laughed when she first found out the name to Diana and Elza's baby. She giggled again upon her bed. Hotaru came out the restroom with her Pj's on. Why she never wanted to wear her royal gown was up to question. They kissed one another and got under the covers. The lights slowly deamed as they got closer together within the bed.

"How long did it take to put Riena alseep?" Rini asked. It was Hotaru's night to do that chore.

"Umm, about an hour. I kept telling her the story of how Sailor Moon the second met and fell in love with Tuxedo Mask the second."

"Who do you think will the next Tuxedo Mask be?"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know, didn't want to know, nor really cared about knowing.

"Stop focusing on the future and FOCUS on the present."

It didn't take long for them to make sweet passionate love and wonder off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End. ****yes, yes, pretty short but i think it sums it all up. oh, i got a 92 on my math test. im passing all my classes right now with A's. its exciting. tonight im going to go get extra credit for one of my classes by going and watching some movie at 7. then at 8 i have a study session. at 9, im watching project runway with a friend. tomorrow i have a GLBT meeting at 7 we're watching some movie. it should be interesting. and i also started a dance crew. so if you live anywhere near UT home of the longhorns and like to dance hit me up, lol. by the way i dont go there.**


End file.
